


More Than This Heart To Love

by coloursflyaway



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart, Kingsman agent extraordinaire, finds Eggsy on the streets, Dean two steps behind him to collect the money he earns by getting onto his knees for strangers.<br/>But Harry sees his potential - why should Eggsy work as a rent boy when he could be Harry's pet instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.
> 
> Originally for this prompt:  
> young (13-14ish but can be older or younger) Eggsy is forced into prostitution by Dean who sees to it that all his clients are into rough sex, humiliation, whatever to make it even worse for Eggsy. Until Harry comes along and the money is so good Dean doesn’t care or just assumes that this posh guy won’t be too careful with a nobody rentboy. And for the first time Eggsy has someone who tells him he’s good, he’s beautiful, who may not be physically gentle but who doesn’t treat Eggsy like dirt after he’s used him, and he starts wanting desperately to please Harry, to earn the praise and petting and maybe if he’s very good… maybe Harry will keep Eggsy all for himself. So Harry manipulates Eggsy into wanting to be in a sexual relationship with him, teasing that he’d take Eggsy away if he was sure Eggsy really loved him, secretly enjoying watching other men use Eggsy and how Eggsy trusts *only* Harry and wants *only* Harry until Harry’s finally had his fill and takes a now totally compliant Eggsy to be his live-in fucktoy.
> 
> http://dark-kingsman-submissions.tumblr.com/post/139125360095/prompt-underage-rentboyeggsyharry-training#notes
> 
> I'll probably change a bit here and there, but... yeah.

 

He’s fifteen, maybe sixteen, and there used to be a time when Harry would have been horrified at the thoughts he is having.  Not anymore, though – twenty-eight years of killing people, maiming them, manipulating them to do whatever he pleases can do that to a man, no matter how kind and compassionate he started out.  
So Harry doesn’t drive on, doesn’t try and pretend that he is better than this, instead pulls over and rolls down the window.  
“Good evening.” He doesn’t bother addressing the boy, no matter how beautiful he is, instead speaks to the man behind him – an uncle, maybe even his father (and oh, Harry’s cock twitches at the thought) – as two men would when discussing a transaction. “How much?”

“He’s already taken t’night, but ya can come back tomorrow, I’ll save ya a spot”, the man replies with an unattractive snort, turns away with a hand on Harry’s boy, as if he expected his refusal to make any difference apart from a slight delay. A longer one if Harry should be forced to kill the man to get what he wants.  
“I’ll pay twice whatever his usual customers pay”, he offers, because killing means getting out of the car and risking getting blood on his cuffs again, sees the gears in the man’s head turning. That’s what Harry likes about the common folk, they’re greedy, easily manipulated, and glad for it too.  
He’ll end up paying thrice the price, but what the man can’t know is that Harry would be prepared to pay eight times that too; there are only few things he allows himself to indulge in, and fine whiskey and pretty, malleable things are two of them.

“Seven hundred”, the man states after a second, looking proud of himself for tricking one of the rich folk so easily, and Harry lets him continue to think like that, pulls out one crisp fifty pound bill after another, counting down fourteen, then adding another one. He would have paid a thousand too, without question.  
“Write down where I can drop him off tomorrow.”

 

“What is your name, young man?”, Harry asks and the boy stops fidgeting on his seat – he’d like to know if he’s just nervous or if his father whored him out already today.  
“Eggsy – sorry, Gary. Sir.”  
“Eggsy… unusual.” He can feel the boy’s eyes on him, curious and scared, wary, like he knows what to expect, and it’s that what gives him away. Right up until now, Harry had been wondering how to treat his pet to be, but now he knows – whatever the boy has seen, it must have been too much already, too much force and not enough kindness, and if that is what the boy needs, it is what Harry will give him. “You can call me Harry. Your father –“  
“My _stepfather_ ”, Eggsy interrupts, and oh, he’s rude, but still so delightful.  
“-your stepfather, he didn’t seem particularly friendly. Does he always treat you like this?”

“Yeah. But listen, mate, ya didn’t pay all that money to be nice to me, so how about we knock it off.” Eggsy crosses his arms and Harry expected better manners, really, but then again it’s surely not Eggsy who gets anything out of this but his stepfather, so Harry can’t quite blame him. And really, all the fight in the boy now will make it much more fun to break him later.

 

“Ya not allowed to leave marks on me, at least none that I can’t cover up with make-up. Apart from that, everythin’s fine”, Eggsy explains as soon as they are back at Harry’s house, pulls off his shirt to reveal that not all his customers decided to adhere to his rules. There is a faint bruise on his side and what has to be a clumsily covered bite mark on his hip.  
“I’m not going to hurt you”, Harry says, although he is fantasising about slotting his mouth over those bruises, letting his teeth sink into supple flesh.

Eggsy doesn’t believe him, clever boy, but Harry didn’t expect him to. “Yeah, sure. No need to pretend, I know all about ya lot. It’s what gets ya off, all of ya.”  
“Oh no”, Harry says; thinks, _oh yes._  
“Sure thing, guv.”  
Eggsy seems less than convinced, a second away from rolling his eyes, and Harry knows that there will be a time when behaviour like this will mean a spanking, but not today. Today, Harry takes in the smoothness of Eggsy’s skin, the protruding collarbones and the flat stomach, the moles scattered across his chest, wonders how the boy’s lips would taste.

He takes his time just looking, right until the boy is squirming, obviously unused to being watched like this; only then Harry reaches out, trailing his fingertips feather-light over Eggsy’s collarbone, down his chest.  
“You’re gorgeous”, he tells him, doesn’t even have to lie; his words have just the effect he wanted, Eggsy’s pupils dilate ever so slightly, his cheeks flush. The boy isn’t used to nice words, to being appreciated, and while Harry is certain he could force Eggsy into submission, could make him bow to his will with whips and paddles, this is more fun, more lasting. And Harry intends to keep the boy after all.

“Absolutely exquisite”, he continues, steps closer and pinches a nipple, not hard enough to hurt, just to make it tingle. “Take off the rest.”

 

Maybe he should keep it at a blowjob and nothing more, just to lure the boy in faster, but in the end, Harry can’t resist the temptation of Eggsy’s young, flexible body, has him spread his legs and hold his cheeks open while Harry tests how thoroughly he stretched himself.  
Eggsy’s hole is slick with lube, loose enough that Harry can slide two fingers into him without meeting any resistance, spreading them until he can hear the boy’s breath hitch. There’s no indication if it’s in pain or pleasure, so Harry goes further still, although his own cock is hard in his pants, crooks his fingers, rubbing against Eggsy’s inner walls until he makes him cry out.

His head whips around, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, and there is just a hint of trembling in his voice when he asks, “What the fuck are ya doin’?”  
“Making sure you’re ready for me”, Harry tells him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, drags his fingertips over the boy’s prostate again, Eggsy’s hole fluttering around his knuckles. “Just because I bought you, it doesn’t mean I don’t want you to enjoy it too.”  
“Wha-“, Eggsy starts, but doesn’t get to finish what he wanted to ask, because Harry twists his fingers deeper, scissors them. He’s good at this and knows it; martial arts is just one of the things Kingsman agents train in.

He does it again, running a palm down the line of Eggsy’s back, feeling the faint sheen of sweat on the boy’s skin. It’s not too much of a surprise to find Eggsy responding to him like this, he’s a teenage boy after all, hormones making his blood boil so easily.  
“You’re so loose”, he mutters, presses his lips to Eggsy’s shoulder blade. “Am I your first tonight?”  
The boy nods, shivers rippling through his limbs, and Harry smiles against his skin, twists his fingers, his thumb brushing over the sensitive rim of his hole. He can’t help but wonder if Eggsy ever felt any pleasure there or if it was always just men who his step dad picked, who didn’t know how to treat someone so delicate, so beautifully breakable.  
Harry does, will make him feel so good, even if only so he’ll be able to take the pleasure away again when he feels like it.

One last time, Harry drags his fingers over the boy’s prostate, forcing a soft, choked-off sound from Eggsy’s lips, before he pulls them out, leaving Eggsy spread open for him. Like this, he looks good enough to eat and Harry can’t resist the urge to lean down and nip at his shoulder before he pulls away, tasting sweat and a faint hint of chemical sweetness, lotion or shower gel, something he’ll change once he’s got Eggsy just to himself.  
Without wasting any more time, Harry undoes his belt, doesn’t push his trousers off, instead just gets them open so he can pull his cock out and roll a condom on, hissing at the friction of fine fabric against his shaft. Eggsy isn’t watching him, although Harry wishes he was, but he’ll have more than enough time to teach the boy manners later.

For now, he contents himself with settling down between Eggsy’s spread legs, enjoying the contrast of the boy’s pale skin and the dark fabric of his suit, the swollen head of his cock and Eggsy’s slick hole.  
“Brace yourself”, he tells Eggsy, and pushes in.

The boy gives in just like Harry knew it would, accepting him with minimal resistance, hot and tight around him; if Harry hadn’t known he’d keep him, he’d know now.  
Eggsy spreads his legs slightly, although Harry doesn’t know if because he’s been taught to do so, or because he wants to. In the end, it doesn’t matter.  
Curling a hand around Eggsy’s hip, Harry rocks his hips shallowly, although there’s nothing he’d rather do than to fuck into the boy roughly, making him take it, feel it. But Eggsy is breathing heavily already, slim body trembling, and Harry reminds himself that this is the first time of many.

The next thrust, as shallow as it is, sends sparks of pleasure down Harry’s spine, making him groan, fingers digging into Eggsy’s hips as he pulls the boy back against him. He moves with him easily, like he was made for this, and Harry’s body reacts without permission, snaps his hips forward.  
It draws a sound from Eggsy’s lips that makes it impossible to feel bad for it, breathless and somewhere in between pain and pleasure; Harry does it again, slides his hand from the boy’s hip to cup his cock, finding it hard and leaking. It twitches against Harry’s palm, the boy’s inner walls contracting around his cock and making him thrust back into that delicious warmth again, a vicious cycle.  
“Has anyone ever made you come before?”, he asks, rolls his hips a little bit more slowly, making Eggsy feel his girth.

“N-No”, the boy chokes out, sounding unsure if he wants Harry to change it. His body betrays him still, jerking forward so he can rub his cock against Harry’s palm, leaving a slick trail of precome across his skin.  
“I will”, Harry promises and allows himself to forget about words for now, instead focussing on feeling. He pulls out of Eggsy’s slowly, only to fuck back into him, the friction and tight clench of Eggsy’s body around his shaft enough to make Harry lose a fraction of his mind.  
And after that, it’s basic urges and primal needs, Harry setting a rhythm that is infinitely less gentle than how he touched Eggsy before, that is hard and fast, his fingers digging into sharp hips when he pulls the boy back against him. By now, Eggsy goes willingly, lets his body be manipulated, pushed and pulled, and that is the wonder of pleasure, how it can turn this gorgeous creature underneath him from a headstrong teenager into something so pliant, so perfect.

With every of his thrusts, Harry gives the boy’s cock a stroke, which is enough to draw the sweetest, most breathless sounds from Eggsy, ones he most likely isn’t even aware of. They spur Harry on, heighten the pleasure every time he fucks into Eggsy, until it is impossible to even keep the punishing rhythm he allowed himself before, all finesse stripped away by the young body beneath him, the tight clench of his hole.  
It’s easy to lose himself in Eggsy, and Harry allows himself to do so, eyes falling shut and his whole world reduced to feeling, to listening to the slap of flesh against flesh and Eggsy’s broken moans.

He almost misses it when the boy comes, spurting into Harry’s hand, body clenching around him and making Harry growl; it’s so close to too much, and with Eggsy shaking under him, body slowly going limp and pliant, it only takes another few thrusts to push Harry over the edge as well.  
His orgasm is intense, pleasure exploding inside of him and washing through him from his cock to his fingertips, his toes.  
He fucks Eggsy right through it, ploughing into the boy’s loose, sore hole, and wishing he could already fill Eggsy up with his come.

 

“Take this”, Harry tells Eggsy and holds out ten neatly folded ten pound notes, watching the boy’s eyes grow wide. “I don’t expect anything more from you, and no, your stepfather doesn’t know about it. Consider it a tip, for a service well done.”

 

Although his fingers itch with the need to get his hands on the boy again, to form and mould him into something perfect, Harry waits almost three weeks until he allows himself to go and find Eggsy again. He’s just come home from a mission in Italy, his blood still flowing red-hot with adrenaline; he won’t be able to draw it out today like he would like to, not like last time, but he still can’t resist.

It takes a bit until he has located his boy – because Eggsy is his already, was the second Harry set eyes on him, he just doesn’t know it yet – since they have moved further down the street, but when he sets eyes on Eggsy’s form, half hidden in the shadows lingering in the filthy street, Harry feels his pulse spike, his cock giving a twitch in his tailored trousers.  
He doesn’t get out of his car, just pulls over and rolls the window down. If Eggsy recognises him, he cannot say.  
“I want him for the night”, he tells the man behind of Eggsy, not bothering to talk to the boy, since it’s not him who makes the decisions here. “The whole night.”

The stepfather definitely doesn’t recognise Harry, since his brow furrows, his hands clench and relax again at his sides. “That’s two hundred. And ya bring ‘im back with no marks.”  
“Of course.” Harry gives him a smile, one of the polite but determined kind, counts four fifty-pound-notes into the man’s outstretched hand; in the back of his mind, he wonders if Eggsy would mind it terribly if he had his fun with his stepdad at a later point. He doesn’t need all those ten fingers, if he only uses them for demanding money, surely.

 

He fucks Eggsy hard and fast the first time that night, just stays inside his beautifully worn out body until he is ready for another round, one hand around the boy’s cock so he can bring him to the edge of orgasm again and again, loving the flutter of Eggsy’s hole around his shaft, the rippling of his inner muscles.  

The whole time, up until the point when Eggsy passes out next to him, surely against everything he has been taught, Harry calls him sweet things, showers him with praises until he can’t be sure what the blush on the boy’s cheeks is from, his words or his cock.

 

“Why d’ya keep doin’ this?”, Eggsy asks when he puts his clothes back on after the third night they spend together. “Sayin’ these things. Can’t do it for ya, can it?”  
“Which things?”, Harry asks although he knows what Eggsy means all too well.  
“The nice ones.” The boy stops mid-motion, looking at Harry suspiciously, t-shirt still in one hand. “That’s not – like, that’s not what ya lot usually say.”  
“Well…”, Harry pretends to think, pretends to be surprised. “I am only saying what I am thinking, Eggsy. You are a beautiful boy and there is a reason why I keep buying you and no one else. And anyone who tells you differently is, in my opinion, an absolute imbecile.”

That, at least, makes Eggsy smile, which is just what Harry wanted: The most important thing is that Eggsy starts to feel comfortable around him, starts to trust. Which he will, it’s just a matter of time.

 

He buys Eggsy for another night a week afterwards, then another, and another, and another.


	2. Chapter 2

About four months have passed and he has seen on Eggsy thirteen occasions, fucked him twenty-one times and made the boy choke on his cock almost twice as often. Not as often as Harry would have liked to, not even close, but often enough that he feels confident to take the next step – Eggsy doesn’t trust him yet, Harry doesn’t delude himself, but he’s charmed by him, considers their meetings enjoyable, and not only because of the extra couple of pounds Harry always slips him.   
It’s more than that, it’s the sweet words and the attention and, not to forget, the pleasure Harry always makes sure to give him.

He can see it whenever they meet, the way Eggsy’s eyes soften a little, brighten, his body relaxes - he turns towards Harry as easily as a flower would turn towards the sun.   
And that is what he has been waiting for.

 

“Not just the night. The whole weekend”, he tells the step-father –Dean, he has found out by now, a name far too mundane to describe someone so loathsome. “I’ll pay accordingly, of course.”  
“’ow do I know ya don’t just want to off ‘im? Rich fuckers like ya, they always ‘ave some crazy kinks.”  
“Wouldn’t I have killed Eggsy already, if I wanted to?”, Harry counters, lets out a sigh. He won’t tell Dean about how there was one moment, just a few weeks ago, when he had Eggsy on his back, head hanging off the mattress and Harry’s cock so far down his throat he could see the outline, where the thought crossed his mind, even if only for the fraction of a second. “Look, I have had a long week and I have no interest in arguing with you. I’ll give you a thousand pounds for the weekend, take it or leave it.”  
Eggsy is gaping next to his step-father, his lips parted and his pretty eyes bright and hopeful; even if Dean will say no, Harry will have won, because Eggsy knows he wants him for more than just one night now. In Eggsy’s mind, he hopes, it will mean much more than it really does.

But Dean, being the greedy waste of space he is, cannot resist the money Harry is offering, has stretched out his hand before Harry has even found his wallet, wiggling nicotine-stained fingers impatiently while Harry counts out ten one hundred pound notes.   
“Nice doin’ business with ya”, Dean tells him with a grin he will one day wipe off the man’s face with his fist, and Harry just presses the button to roll up the window, trusting Eggsy to get into the car himself.

He does, because he’s a good boy, opens the door and slides into the seat and usually, Harry would wait with doing anything until they are at his house, but this time he doesn’t, orders, “Give me a kiss.”  
He isn’t looking at Eggsy and yet knows that the boy is surprised by the hitch of his breath and the moment it takes him to lean over and bring their lips together, a small hand resting on Harry’s chest and wrinkling his shirt. Still, Eggsy’s lips are soft, warm, and it’s obvious that Eggsy has been paying attention to what Harry likes, since he opens his mouth within seconds, lets Harry lick into his mouth and suck on his bottom lip, moans when Harry’s teeth tug on it.

It’s a short kiss, because they are still out in the open, but leaves Harry longing for more anyway, because while Eggsy is slowly getting used to this, so is he, can’t find solace in some one night stand’s cunt that easily anymore. Instead, it’s Eggsy he craves, his clever mouth and tight hole, his eyes glistening with unshed tears when Harry fucked his mouth too hard, his little cock leaking precome.  
He’ll get enough of that later, though, so for now, Harry allows Eggsy to pull back, starts the car and sets out to bring them both back home safely.

 

“Do you feel safe around me?”, Harry asks as soon as they are in his house, Eggsy seated on the sofa with a can of coke in his hand. He looks like he belongs already. “I won’t send you back, or think any less of you if you say no, I just need to know so I can plan the rest of the weekend accordingly.”  
Eggsy squints at him, obviously suspicious, which is just what Harry expected – he hopes for a yes, but he’ll take a no as well, it’s just important that he knows, won’t ask too much of Eggsy yet.   
Even if the boy will have to adhere to the rules at some point, the question is just when they start with it.

“I think so”, Eggsy tells him after a few long seconds have passed, takes a long drink from his soda. “Like… don’t mean I trust ya or anythin’, but I don’t think like my step dad, ya won’t off me or nothin’. But why? What d’ya want me to do?”  
It speaks a lot about the things the boy already had to do, to see, that he is so willing to agree to something he doesn’t know about; if Harry is lucky, Eggsy will have done something far worse than he will ask of him.   
“There are certain rules I want you to follow for the rest of the weekend”, Harry answers, sits down opposite of Eggsy. He leaves some space between them on purpose, although there is nothing he’d rather do than crowd the boy against the couch, bite down on the flesh of his shoulders and feel him squirm. “If there are any you feel you can’t bear, tell me. If it gets too much at some point, tell me. If anything feels wrong you tell me. Understood?”  
“Sure”, Eggsy says, shrugs, pretending to be unaffected by all of this, although his leg is bouncing, his fingers tighten around his soda can. “What’s the rules?”

“They are simple”, Harry answers, which isn’t quite the truth – the rules he’ll tell Eggsy now are simple, but the more often they will do this, the more rules will be added. “You don’t come without my express permission. You clean yourself properly in the morning and get yourself ready for my cock. And no clothes as long as you are here. Starting right now.”

 

There is something especially rewarding about watching Eggsy come down into his living room, his hair still wet and not a thread on his body, especially knowing that he’ll have the boy like this for the rest of the weekend.

 

“P-Please”, Eggsy mutters, his voice broken and breathless, his body moving jerkily, not even able to keep up with the rhythm Harry is fucking the toy in and out of him anymore.   
The plug isn’t large, just enough to stretch Eggsy’s hole open when Harry pulls it out, but the size doesn’t matter, not right now. What matters is that he can press the plug against Eggsy’s prostate until the boy is moaning, that he can rub his thumb across Eggsy’s stretched rim and have him beg.

“What do you need?”, he asks the boy, although he knows just what Eggsy needs, twists the plug and pushes it deeper. “Tell me.”  
“Let me come”, Eggsy pleads, his voice thick with tension and desire, and Harry smiles to himself, because he’s doing so well, is sticking to the rules although he knows it has to be difficult to do so. “Please, I need it so much, I’m- I can’t, please…”  
The boy pushes himself back against the plug weakly, thighs trembling, and Harry nips at his hip as a reward, pulling back before he can bite down too hard. “Of course. Well done.”

 

Harry jerks himself off afterwards, comes all over the boy’s back and arse, marking him and fantasising about the day when he’ll get to come deep inside of Eggsy, filling him up

 

“So, ya want me to go and kip on the sofa or somethin’?”, Eggsy asks afterwards, pushing himself up on one arm so he can look at Harry properly. His hair is mussed up, his eyes soft and half-lidded; it must have been hard to even ask, given how fucked out Eggsy looks, and Harry likes it even if he knows that he won’t let the boy leave.   
He still keeps looking at Eggsy for a little longer, before he throws an arm across the other’s waist, pulls him closer.   
“No”, he tells Eggsy, brushes his fingers up the boy’s spine, feeling him shiver, then relax, the exhaustion obviously taking over. His eyes flutters shut, he mutters, “Alright then.”

And Harry watches Eggsy fall asleep.

 

He’s beautiful, almost more so than he was when bouncing on Harry’s cock, looking almost angelic, trusting, and Harry has always known what he wanted Eggsy to be, but this is the first time he thinks he might become fond of the boy as well.

 

Harry allows himself to sleep in the next morning and still wakes up earlier than Eggsy, the boy curled up at his side, not touching him but obviously not scared either. He takes a moment to just watch him, imagining how it’ll be to have Eggsy here all the time, naked and ready for him, both a collar and a set of marks to display his ownership, before Harry pushes himself up and gets out of bed, careful not to disturb the boy.   
Taking a shower and brushing his teeth only takes a few minutes, a remainder of Harry’s military time, and he spends the next half an hour making breakfast – frying bacon and eggs, making tea and toast, even finding a packet of cornflakes in the back of a cupboard.

Since Eggsy is still so very young, Harry isn’t sure what drink he will prefer, so he makes tea, coffee and hot chocolate, puts two glasses of orange juice on the table and is on his way upstairs to wake the boy when Eggsy comes down, his hair still mussed and an imprint of the pillow on his cheek, but no clothes hiding his lithe little body, just like Harry had told him to the night before.   
He looks good enough to eat, almost enough so that Harry abandons the plans of breakfast in favour of telling Eggsy to get down on his knees and earn his food.   
But Eggsy is thin, too thin, and Harry has been waiting for an opportunity to feed him.

And he knows that he has made the right decision as soon as Eggsy takes in the sight of the food on the table, eyes going wide and his lips parting to let out a soundless gasp.   
“Is that all for me?”, he asks, taking a cautious step forward, as if he expected Harry to send him back upstairs any second.   
“You’ll have to share with me, but apart from that, yes”, Harry answers easily, pulls out a chair for Eggsy to sit down on. “I did not know what you liked to drink, so I made everything I could think of. Just help yourself, eat and drink as much as you want to, you’ll need the strength for later.”  
“Why, d’ya have plans for later?”

Eggsy still looks at him a little suspiciously, waits until Harry has sat down and poured himself a cup of tea before he allows himself to take a slice of toast, pick up his fork and try the eggs Harry has piled up on his plate.   
“I do. I intend to make most of the time we have together.”  
What he has planned, he does not say, instead lets Eggsy draws his own conclusions, if he does – he seems to be rather occupied with the food for the moment, shovelling scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth.   
Harry smiles.

 

After they have finished, Eggsy eating at least twice as much as Harry thought possible, he sends the boy off to the shower while he cleans up. He doesn’t remind Eggsy of the rules he set the day before, wanting to see if the boy remembers, if he wants to please.

 

Eggsy does remember, comes back down naked and glistening, his cheeks flushed.  
“Bend over”, Harry orders, and Eggsy does without a second of hesitation, a good little boy, just like Harry likes them. “Spread your legs.”  
Slowly, Eggsy does that too, and Harry cannot look away, the way the boy’s back arches captivating him. He steps closer, reaching around to rub two fingertips across Eggsy’s lips, waiting for the boy to open up and suck them into his mouth, getting them nice and wet.   
Although he’s so young, he’s good at this, and Harry knows he’ll get so much better still once he has him, once he can mould him into his perfect pet.

Harry allows himself to just enjoy the soft suction around his fingers, the plushness of Eggsy’s lips, before he pulls them out, bringing them down between Eggsy’s cheeks so he can circle his fingertips around the boy’s hole, finding it slick and loose already. Which means that Eggsy took his words, the rules to heart, is trying his best to be good.   
It’s not a surprise and yet pleasant, makes heat pool in Harry’s stomach.

“What a good boy”, Harry purrs into his ear, and Eggsy shivers, doesn’t push back, but doesn’t flinch either, just waits until Harry dips his fingers into him, feeling the boy’s muscles clench around him. “You look gorgeous like this… were you still loose from last night, darling? How many fingers could you fit in your filthy little hole before you had to start stretching yourself properly?”  
All the while he is talking, Harry continues to fuck Eggsy with his fingers, slow and shallow thrusts, which are not meant to satisfy, just to tease, but not just Eggsy, both of them. Because Harry can feel his cock starting to harden, eager to sink into this young, beautiful body again, make Eggsy his.

Especially when the boy answers his questions, his voice breathless already. “Yes, still loose from ya cock, I probably wouldn’t even have had to stretch myself, could fit three fingers inside without problems, but… but I used another one, just ‘cause ya said ya had plans for later…”  
Before he has ended speaking, Eggsy pushes back just a little bit, impaling himself on Harry’s fingers; it’s the point where the boy’s pretending and genuine pleasure start to blend together. Harry makes it a little bit harder for Eggsy to tell those two apart, twists his fingers and pushes them deeper, rubbing his knuckles against the boy’s prostate.   
It makes Eggsy mewl, rock his hips back against him, not desperate yet but close enough for Harry’s cock to twitch, his mouth to go dry. One day, he decides right in this moment, he will tie Eggsy up and bring him to the brink of orgasm again and again, until the boy is crazy with lust, begging and crying and pleading.

Not today, though, today he rubs the boy’s prostate slowly, giving Eggsy just enough stimulation to make him want, to make him move with Harry’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long until Eggsy is moaning, breathless little sounds which go straight to Harry’s cock, fuelling his arousal, and after that only a few minutes until Eggsy is close.   
“Please, Harry, can I come?”, he moans, his hole clenching around Harry’s fingers as he pushes back. “Please, I need to, please.”

He begs so prettily that it almost changes Harry’s mind, but in the end, he has planned this too well. So instead, he gives Eggsy one last, almost punishing thrust of his fingers, before he pulls them out, leaving the boy’s hole loose and slick, says, “No. Not yet.”

 

He makes it up to Eggsy later, not wanting to overwhelm the boy with something he does not understand yet, comes down his throat and then lets Eggsy rub himself off against his thigh, one large hand cupping the boy's arse, the other splayed across his throat.   
Like always, he's a vision, moaning and whining on Harry's lap, his head thrown back to bare his neck and his eyes closed, completely lost to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who stayed up far too long to put an extra scene about Harry fucking Eggsy's mouth into this, because she didn't think this was dirty enough?  
> It was me.

That night, he lets Eggsy pick out a place to get take-out from, lets him choose whatever he wants to eat - just like in the morning, it takes some convincing until Eggsy believes him that he won't punish him for overstepping some imaginary line. But it works, and Eggsy orders a large pizza all for himself, his green eyes bright and happy when he finally holds the carton in his hands and Harry makes no attempt to take it away from him.

It's such a very cheap trick and yet it works perfectly, every bite washing a bit of the doubt and suspicion lingering in the back of Eggsy's mind away.

 

"Oh, I wish I could just keep you here forever", Harry tells the boy while he wraps a scarf around his neck; it's freezing outside, which is just the excuse Harry needed to convince Eggsy to take a pair of gloves, the very scarf he is now tucking under Eggsy's threadbare jacket. He makes the words sound like an afterthought, something that managed to get through the barrier separating thought and speech, and they evoke the effect they should: Eggsy looks at him with wide, surprised eyes, his lips parting with a gasp he doesn't allow to even stir the air.

He has never thought about staying here before, but he will from now on.

 

This time, there's no need to keep Eggsy waiting, so when Harry feels the now so familiar urge to fuck, to claim, in the middle of a mission in Slovakia, he doesn't deny himself the pleasure once he is on British soil again - instead of going home, he tells the cab driver to bring him to Smith's Street, looking out for a familiar slim figure, a taller, broader man lurking behind him.   
Hardly any time has passed since that weekend, just three days, and yet Eggsy looks as if a year has gone by, a fading bruise on his cheek and another one peeking out under the sleeve of the too-tight shirt the boy is wearing. Not even his eyes light up when he sees Harry.   
"Good evening", Harry greets anyway once they are close enough, looking out of the window he has rolled down the second he saw the street corner approaching. "Two hundred for the night, if I remember correctly?"

Last week, Eggsy's step-dad would still have been over-eager, stepping forwards to collect his money, but not today. Instead of the usual, half-formed smirk, the man is sneering, making Harry wish he could fast forward to the point in time when he could allow himself to really make the bastard pay.   
"I don't think so, grandpa", Mr. Dean Anthony Baker says, having the audacity to speak to Harry like they are equals. "Ya see, I don't care what ya do to this little piece of shit here, at least until ya start puttin' ideas in his dumb head. Like that he is worth somethin', to ya or to anyone else. So no, ya will have to find some other boy for ya to fuck tonight."

It would take no time, no effort at all to smash the man's head in, just a well-timed grab and a little bit of force, but Harry restrains himself, not wanting Eggsy to witness his step-father's downfall.

"Alright", he says instead, as calm as always, and sees Eggsy's face fall, like all his worst assumptions have been proven true. "If you want to make this difficult for both you and the boy, so be it. What will happen is the following: I will hand you my usual two-hundred pounds - or rather, I will make it one hundred and fifty, since you decided to act up - and you will take them and let the boy get in the car. Because if you don't do just that, I will call the police and have you arrested for child abuse, domestic violence and solicitation, amongst other things. Of course you could go and try to deny everything, but if it comes to it, I think both of us know who the judges would believe."  
He gives the man a smile and not enough time for the wheels in his head to stop turning before he counts out three fifty pound notes, throwing them down in front of his feet.

Harry doesn’t have to do more than give Eggsy half a smile before the boy rushes towards the car.

 

“Would ya really have done all that?”, Eggsy asks, the first thing he has said since he climbed onto the seat next to Harry quarter an hour ago. “What ya said to Dean. If he hadn’t- ya know.”  
He sounds almost shy, like he thinks a question as innocent as this one could ruin everything, and Harry is surprised at his own reaction, at how endearing he finds it.   
“Absolutely”, he tells Eggsy, and it’s the truth – he has come too far to abort his plan now, and has grown too used to the hot clench of Eggsy’s body around his cock, his clever mouth to let him go. And God, the things he still wants to do to the boy. “In fact, I am still tempted to do so. It must have been him who left you in this state, after all.”

Gently, as not to hurt Eggsy, Harry brushes the tip of his index finger across the bruise on the boy’s cheek, feeling the swollen, hot flesh, the skin pulled taut. He doesn’t quite expect the reaction he gets, a shaky exhale, Eggsy’s eyes slipping shut for the fraction of a second and telling Harry that the boy has missed his touches more than maybe even Eggsy dares to realise.  
“He did, yeah”, Eggsy tells him, and Harry nods in understanding, “But don’t, please, I hate him, but I don’t have nowhere else to go.”  
_Not yet_ , Harry thinks, but doesn’t say.

 

When they get back to his house, Harry tells Eggsy to pick out another place to get take-out from, claiming to be hungry himself, while he excuses himself for a moment. He tells Eggsy that it is something from work he still has to wrap up, and it’s only half a lie, since it is Merlin he calls.   
The other man picks up immediately, most likely still stuck at HQ. “Yes?”  
“I need all the files you have on Michelle Baker”, Harry tells him, not bothering with small talk; they have known each other long enough for Harry to know that he won’t offend Merlin by cutting the bullshit, especially when it is something so important. “Especially anything that connects her to drugs or alcohol abuse. Anything that could convince her that she is a terrible mother.”  
“Your pet project?”, Merlin asks, and Harry appreciates the pun, he really does.  
“Yes.”  
“You’ll have them tomorrow.”

 

They order Chinese, and Harry doesn’t even get to put down his phone before Eggsy is on his knees, getting his trousers open. It’s the first time the boy initiated anything, and that would be enough to make Harry feel dizzy, if Eggsy’s tongue darting out to lick at the head of his cock wasn’t.  
“May I?”, the boy asks, although he has already taken everything, looks up at Harry with wide green eyes, a different look on his face than he usually has. Harry thinks, hopes that it might be gratitude.   
“You may.”

The boy smiles, even if just for a second, then leans in and seals pink lips around the head of Harry’s cock, suckling on it softly, his tongue teasing the slit. He’s still soft, but Eggsy doesn’t seem to mind, brings one hand up to cup Harry’s balls and massage them, pulling off his cock to lave his tongue down the shaft instead, pressing a series of open-mouthed kisses to the head.   
Every little ministration causes more blood to rush down to make Harry’s cock harden, stretching Eggsy’s lips filthily around its girth. It’s a sight that would cause a saint’s resolve to crumble, and Harry is anything but that, and so it only takes a few minutes until he threads his fingers into the boy’s hair, pulls him off his cock.

A whine escapes Eggsy, one that Harry is certain he did not fake, his swollen lips still parted and his pupils blown, lids drooping when Harry pushes his thumb into the boy’s mouth.   
“I want you to stay very still”, he tells Eggsy, who nods, sucks on his thumb, swirls his tongue around the pad. “Be a good boy for me.”  
Again, there is a nod and it’s all Harry wanted; he pushes his trousers down to pool around his feet, steps just a little bit closer and feeds Eggsy his cock, inch for inch, until he can feel the head hit the back of Eggsy’s throat.

Just like always, the boy’s mouth is hot and slick around him, Eggsy’s tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft, teasing the vein there with every slide of his cock. Harry takes a moment to just enjoy the feeling, before he pulls back until only the head is still inside of Eggsy’s mouth.  
His hand is still in the boy’s hair, silky strands between Harry’s calloused fingers, and he uses his grip on it to pull Eggsy forward again, sinking back into the tantalising heat of his mouth. Eggsy doesn’t gag, doesn’t try to pull back, and it makes the second thrust into his mouth so much sweeter.

He doesn’t keep it gentle, just slow, gives Eggsy enough time to get used to it before Harry allows himself to pick up the pace, causing the first tears to well up in the boy’s eyes. Still, he stays where he is, lets Harry snap his hips while he pulls him forward, doubling the force and making the pleasure so much more intense. It draws a moan from Harry’s lips, long and low, and Eggsy’s jaw relaxes further, as if the confirmation he is doing well is all the boy needed.   
Again, Harry pulls out and fucks back into Eggsy’s welcoming mouth, this time causing the boy to gag, the muscles of his throat convulsing around Harry’s shaft in the best of ways; the next thrust is harder still.

With the hand he has in Eggsy’s hair, he keeps the boy from pulling back, puts the other one at the back of Eggsy’s head, just in case. Like this, he can manipulate Eggsy however he wants to, and Harry makes use of that, keeps the boy steady while he forces his cock even farther down his throat.   
There are low, desperate sounds coming from the boy, which Harry ignores easily in favour of setting a fast pace, every thrust just a little bit rougher than the one before.   
He’ll ruin Eggsy, wants to hear what damage his cock has caused with every word the boy utters the next morning, wants Eggsy to bear his mark openly, unable to cover it up with whatever cheap concealer he normally uses.

“You feel so good, such a perfect pet for me”, Harry breathes out in between thrusts, giving Eggsy a second to breathe before he fucks back into his mouth. Letting go of the boy’s hair, he cups his hand around Eggsy’s throat instead, feeling the outline of his cock with every particularly brutal thrust.

It’s easy to lose himself, and Harry does, claiming what is his and using Eggsy like he was meant to be used, only occasionally slowing down enough to give Eggsy a break to breathe. Tears and spit dampen the skin of his hand, and yet Eggsy doesn’t struggle, allows Harry to abuse him in whatever way he feels like.   
Of all the feelings in the world, it has to be the most addictive one, and it’s what pushes Harry over the edge in the end – a sound he fucks back into Eggsy’s throat that should have been a plea, the boy’s throat constricting around his cock and that second in which Eggsy’s body wants to fight, before he rules himself back in. Gives himself over to Harry’s mercy.

He spills down the boy’s throat with a choked off groan, holding Eggsy in place until the muscles of his throat have milked every drop of come from him, only then letting go.   
And Eggsy stays where he is, like he has forgotten how it feels to move on his own volition; it would be enough to get Harry hard if he hadn’t just come, and surprisingly causes a wave of affection to wash over him.

 Carefully, he pulls back, uses two fingers to make Eggsy look at him. He looks dazed, his lips swollen and red, spit and come smeared across his chin, and Harry is fairly certain he has never looked this beautiful before.   
“You’ve done so well”, he tells Eggsy, tucking his cock back into his trousers before he reaches out and picks the boy up from the floor. He seems to weigh nothing at all, wraps his arms around Harry’s neck slowly, like an afterthought. “So perfect for me, I’m so proud of you, love. I always knew you were wonderful, but you exceeded my expectations by far. My perfect little darling.”

 

The food comes and Harry pretends he doesn’t see the delivery boy’s wide, shocked eyes when he opens the door still smelling like sex, his hair a mess. Eggsy hasn’t moved an inch, wrapped up in a soft blanket, but he melts against him when Harry sits down next to him again, pulls him onto his lap.   
He seems to fit perfectly there, lithe little body shifting and adjusting until Harry can open the cartons, for once ignoring the grease staining his fingers.   
“Do you want me to feed you?”, he asks Eggsy.   
He doesn’t get an answer spoken out-loud, just a brush of Eggsy’s silky hair against his chin when he nods yes.

 

That night, Eggsy falls asleep next to him again, but Harry wakes up with two small arms wrapped around his chest, Eggsy’s head pillowed on his chest. And Harry knows he has won.

 

He makes breakfast again, remembering Eggsy’s preferences, and makes Eggsy pay him back for his kindness this time, pushing him down onto his knees after they have finished, fucking his mouth until he is out of breath and there are tear tracks staining Eggsy’s cheeks.   
Still, the boy is hard when Harry pulls him up, moans and mewls and begs for permission to come when Harry picks him up from the floor and pushes him up against the wall, pressing a thigh between Eggsy’s legs so the boy can rub himself off against him.

 

When he takes him back to his own flat, Harry can see that Eggsy is scared, but it can’t be helped – if anything, it should work to Harry’s advantage, make leaving his family behind in favour of devoting himself to a life on his knees and in Harry’s service a lot more tempting.   
Just before he lets Eggsy get out of the car, though, he hands him one of his cards, quickly scribbling the number of his mobile on the back.  
“In case you should change your mind about me taking down your step father, give me a call”, he tells Eggsy, watches the boy’s eyes light up. It’s almost too easy, like Eggsy has been waiting for someone to put his trust in the entire time, to the point where a few kind gestures and a steady presence in his life are enough.   
“Thanks”, Eggsy says, takes the card like it’s the best gift he has ever received and puts it in his pocket. “For everythin’.”  
“Stay safe”, Harry tells him and reaches over to open the door for Eggsy, although he wishes for the exact opposite.

 

Michelle Baker has a police record that is better than Harry could have ever hoped for, everything from substance abuse to driving under the influence on the list. And she genuinely seems to care for her children, which will make it even easier to make her believe that Eggsy will be far better off away from her.  
It takes only about half an hour to have everything arranged – someone in the neighbourhood who will have easy access to as much cocaine as Michelle could want, an alcoholic who lives in the flat above Michelle, who is easily convinced by a discreet envelope that she should try and seek Mrs. Baker’s acquaintance, Merlin, who promises that he can have someone hide enough cocaine in Michelle’s flat whenever Harry needs it there.

There is another child, a girl, who someone will have to take care of as well, but Harry just so happens to know a lovely couple who would love to have a child of their own and wouldn’t mind Harry pulling some strings to endure that the toddler ends up with them. And Harry is certain that little Daisy Baker couldn’t find a more loving home than with Percival and Lancelot.  
So the only thing Harry has to do is wait.

 

And start going shopping. Not often, just occasionally, when something catches his eye. He brings back lingerie from Madrid and a vibrating butt plug from Cork, a maid outfit from Okinawa and a pretty, golden cock cage from Boston, a collar from Rome, complete with an engraved plaque at the front, spelling _pet_ in cursive letters, a matching leash.   
In some lonely, drunken night, he orders a fucking machine from Taiwan and a set of differently sized plugs and vibrators from Munich, two weeks afterwards, he comes home with both a dildo gag and a ring gag, for different occasions.   
He has to be ready for the moment when Eggsy decides to call his number after all.

 

Seven weeks pass until Eggsy finally does. They have been seeing each other more than just regularly, Dean sulking in a corner whenever Harry’s car pulls over. He takes his money anyway, lets Eggsy get into the car – sometimes, Harry takes him home, spoils him and watches Eggsy get more and more used to him, to the rules he sets and the things he wants of the boy, sometimes he fucks him in the backseat of his car, leaves him used and desperate, cheeks flushed and his hole stretched, loose. It’s the sight of Eggsy like this that Harry turns to when he is on a mission, brings himself off with his hand or the mouth of some woman he picked up in a club.

The night Eggsy calls, he hasn’t got any plans to come and find him, so it’s an even more pleasant surprise when his phone rings and it’s not Merlin, but Eggsy’s voice, thick with tears and desperation, letting Harry know that his plan is about to come to completion before the boy has said more than two words.   
“H-Harry”, Eggsy sobs out, and Harry pushes himself up from his chair before he even answers; he’ll have to get Eggsy from wherever he is right now and he might as well get dressed for it now. “I’m sorry that it’s so late, but Dean, he did – he wanted to kill me, I know it, I just got out of the flat, but he had – he had a knife, a big one, and I – please, ya said ya could make him go away.”

“Shhh”, Harry mutters, putting on his coat, keeping his voice soft and calm. “Tell me where you are, Eggsy. I’ll make him go away, I promise, but first, I need to know where you are so I can come and get you. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yeah”, Eggsy breathes out, sounding relieved although nothing has yet happened. “Sure, I can.”

 

He finds Eggsy on the streets, like every time before, only that this time Dean isn’t looming over him, which makes Harry shiver pleasantly – Eggsy is searching him out, wants to be close to him, and this is just what he has been working towards for months now.   
The boy’s arms are wrapped around his own chest, most likely trying to keep himself warm, but his posture relaxes when he spots Harry’s car. He almost runs towards him, wrenching open the door and flinging himself into Harry’s arms with a force he could never have prepared himself for.   
Within seconds, his skin is wet with tears, his jacket stained with them, and Harry would be disgusted, if not for the sweet promise of what is to come later, hidden in every tear.

He wraps his arms around Eggsy as if he’s never done anything else than comfort the boy, holds him close and tries not to think about the implications, about the other times he had Eggsy in the very same position, about what had happened afterwards. Maybe, he’ll get the chance to dry the tears on the boy’s cheeks with his mouth and fingers and cock, but that’s a thought for later.   
Now, he just strokes his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, scraping his fingernails lightly over his scalp, and Eggsy melts against him easily, sobs still wrecking his lithe form.   
“Now, now”, Harry mutters, takes the keys out of the ignition, because he knows that they won’t be going anywhere during the next few minutes – Harry might not be a good person by a lot of standards, but that doesn’t mean he feels the need to unnecessarily pollute London’s air even more. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Eggsy, my boy. Just tell me what happened, and I promise you, I’ll take care of it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lovelies, a bit of warning - there is torture in here and quite a lot of it. Not horribly detailed, but... well.   
> If you don't want to read it, I suggest stopping at “The trick, when it comes to removing a fingernail is using the right kind of plyers” and only start reading again when you get to "He returns after a total of five and a half hours to find Eggsy on the couch"
> 
> And imagine that Harry is a very violent, very twisted man indeed.

 

It takes some time until Eggsy has let go of him, has told him everything Harry needs to know and a dozen other things, but in the end, Harry gets to take the boy home with him, which makes everything worthwhile. Eggsy is silent next to him, apart from the occasional hitched breath, looks out of the window so Harry gets to sneak a glance at him from time to time, revelling in the knowledge that this boy is going to be his now.

 

What he needs are two phone calls, both to Merlin, the promise of a large amount of money mysteriously appearing on a certain someone’s bank account, and Harry knows not only where Dean Baker is now, but also where he will be the next morning.

 

“You can stay here as long as you need to”, Harry tells Eggsy once he has seated him on the sofa, a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands. “I’ll take care of your step-father and then you can go back to your mother.”  
Even now, Harry can see that Eggsy is less than excited by that prospect, which is just what he was hoping for, but the boy nods anyway, no matter how unhappily. “Yeah. And my sister. I’m sure they miss me, yeah.”  
“I’m certain they do”, Harry replies, sits down next to Eggsy and lets the boy lean into him, so obviously starved for kindness, any kind of affection, even if it comes at a price at high as Harry’s. “But for now, you shouldn’t worry about them. Take care of yourself first, I’m sure your mother would like that as well.”

Eggsy makes a soft sound, which most likely is supposed to be agreement, and Harry wraps an arm around him, draws him in. “The guest room is set up, so whenever you feel like going to sleep, just tell me.”  
There’s a pause, and Harry almost expects the boy to take him up on the offer – he would allow it, no matter how disappointing it would be – but then Eggsy twists in his arms so he can look up at Harry, his eyes still swollen and red-rimmed, but hopeful, a little bit shy.   
“Do ya think – I mean, just if it’s not a bother, but could I sleep with ya? In ya bed? I don’t…being alone, I don’t want that.”  
 For the first time, he talks and looks his age, a teenage boy on his own devices, unsure where to turn and who to trust, who clings to Harry so easily, just because he thinks he knows what to expect of him.   
Jackpot.

 

Eggsy, of course, sleeps in his bed.

 

The next day, he presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple to wake him up and takes advantage of the boy’s sleepy pliancy, his lazy moans and soft flesh. He positions Eggsy on his stomach, tells him to keep his legs together and fucks into that hot, tight space between his thighs, coming all over Eggsy’s pert arse and ignoring the mess, so Eggsy will be reminded of it once he gets up.

 

He leaves a note on the kitchen table, telling Eggsy to have breakfast and tells the cab driver who comes to pick him up another address than usual – the one of a warehouse Kingsman owns, exactly for this kind of purpose.   
There is a woman waiting for him there, dressed in a police uniform and with one Dean Anthony Baker in handcuffs behind her. He’ll owe Merlin more than just one bottle of whiskey by the end of this, Harry is certain.   
“Where do you want him, Galahad?”, she asks, while Dean wails, “What the hell, what are ya doing here?”  
“Oh just leave him where he is, I’ll take care of him”, Harry tells her and ignores Dean, at least until the woman – Trish, as far as he can remember – has nodded and turned to leave.

There is no reason to keep up facades, so Harry doesn’t bother, just pushes the man into the wareouse roughly,  not caring that he stumbles, hits the floor.   
“Oi, what the fuck? I’m gonna report ya”, Dean tries, obviously enraged, and Harry shuts him up with a well-placed kick to the teeth, taking advantage of the other’s position.   
This time, there are no words, just a scream, long and pained, blood spurting from the gaps caused by the two, three teeth Dean is missing now and Harry watches, trying to remember all the things he has thought about doing to the pathetic figure in front of him, blood soiling his already dirty shirt, his hair greasy and unwashed.   
“You won’t”, Harry answers, almost an afterthought. “Because you won’t leave this room alive. Or in one piece.”

That at least gets Dean to look up at him, his eyes wide, pained, frightened, and Harry allows himself to feel the joy of it, of being so obviously superior, so much stronger than his opponent. It has its own kind of beauty, different than fights that challenge him, bring him to his limits – this is brutal, inhumane, but brings him as much satisfaction as any other battle he has ever had to fight.   
Harry has always been a physical creature, enjoying the feeling of his pulse quickening, of his muscles aching with exertion, but now, there is no need for it, not with this one. This is another kind of ecstasy.

A smile has appeared on his gaze without Harry noticing, while he watches Dean shirk under his gaze; when he takes a step forward, the man tries to back away from him, even if his hands are still tied, blood is pouring from his mouth.   
“I’m sure you are asking yourself why I am doing this to you”, he says, keeping his voice conversational, light. “In fact, I am certain that you think that really, you only ever did me a favour with selling me the body of that boy of yours, don’t you?”  
He doesn’t get an answer, didn’t expect one either, so instead of waiting for the waste of breath, of space, of life, to find his words, Harry takes two, three steps forwards, until he can place a perfectly shined oxford on Dean’s stomach, putting just enough weight on him to keep the other in place.   
His smile turns cruel, all teeth and no warmth in it.

“But you see, what you didn’t know – couldn’t know, really – is that Eggsy belonged to me from the second I set eyes on him. And while I quite enjoy the thought of him on his back, servicing all these other men you kept talking about, in his mind, it’s still you who owns him. And I can’t have that. So you’ll have to go. Do you understand?”

Again, there is no answer, but the fear in Dean’s eyes tells Harry he does.

 

“The trick, when it comes to removing a fingernail is using the right kind of plyers”, Harry explains and puts one model which is the exactly right kind down on the floor next to this begging mess of a man. “If they are too thin, or too sharp, they might just pull out part of it, or even worse, slice through the nail. And we don’t want that, we want a proper removal with one pull. So we are going to use these here.”   
He picks up the plyers again, grabs Dean’s hand and pulls it closer.   
“Let me show you what I mean.”

 

One of the parts Harry always thought was completely underrated when it comes to torture are feet. Of course, they are not the easiest target, not like eyes, like genitals, like the soft flesh of someone’s stomach, they require a little bit of creativity. But if you have that – and if Harry has something in abandon, it’s creativity – it’s more than worth it.   
He’s reminded of just that when he twirls one of the rusty nails in his fingers he found lying around, knowing that Dean’s eyes are on him.   
Well, his eye.

“There is a drinking game in Austria”, he tells the other, who by now has stopped trying to get away. “Well, at least in one bar there. You take a long nail, just like this one, and a hammer. You use the small side of the hammerhead to get the nail into a piece of wood, and if you manage it within a certain amount of time, you get a round of drinks on the house.”  
Harry gets up, looks around and finds a piece of metal that will work just as well as a hammer would, especially when the material he has to get the nail into is so much softer than wood. Placing both items on the floor next to Dean, Harry turns him around, so that the meaty soles of his feet are facing the sky, are facing the nail Harry places against the left one carefully.   
“Let’s see how good I still am at this game, shall we?”

 

He’s still very, very good at it, and after he has used up all six nails, he decides that, since Dean is in no position to pay for drinks, he’ll take some of his fingers instead. One for each nail seems like a fair bargain.

 

Dean has four of his ten fingers left, maybe ten teeth and not one ounce of dignity, which is as little surprising as it is disappointing. It’s much more fun when there is a little bit more spirit to break.   
“You see”, Harry tells the other man, who is whimpering, sobbing on the floor in front of him. He takes a drag from his cigarette, then another, then puts it out on Dean’s cheek, ignoring the pathetic cry it evokes. “You have gotten in the way of the wrong man. Most of my colleagues would just have put a bullet through your head, left it at that. I’m sure you wish for that right now. But the thing is that I _enjoy_ this, I genuinely do. Not as much as I enjoy making your step-son beg for on my cock, but still.”

Harry retrieves his pack of cigarettes from his coat, looks inside. Seven yet to go.   
“I’ll get your daughter to a lovely couple who will take very good care of her, just in case you are worried about that. Not that I think you are, to be quite honest.” He takes out one of the cigarettes and puts it between his lips, lighting it and taking another drag; while he has never understood the urge to get addicted to something, he does love the rush of the nicotine, the sting of the smoke in his lungs. Almost as much as he loves the whispered, almost unintelligible _please_ that escapes the man beneath him when he smells the smoke – after going through the very same procedure thirteen times, he knows what is to come.   
“Maybe I’ll even get Michelle to a rehab at some point, when Eggsy is old enough that she won’t get him back”, he continues, takes another drag and taps the cigarette against the tip of Dean’s nose to get rid of the ash. “I think he’d like that, Eggsy. It’s important, you see, to keep your pets happy, otherwise they might get it in their pretty heads that they want to leave. And I won’t ever let him leave. I didn’t spend this much time on him to lose him now. No, I’ll keep him, mould him into what he should have been since the beginning: my faithful, little whore, only waiting to get a taste of my cock.”

Another drag, then Harry bends down, inspecting Dean’s face to find out where to put his cigarette out next – the other pleads, “Don’t, I can’t, just kill me.”  
And Harry smiles, pushes the burning cigarette against the swollen inside of Dean’s bottom lip, tells him, “Don’t beg me now, Mr. Baker. You have no idea what is yet to come.”

 

What is yet to come is the following:  a knife, a candle, Harry's hands, a blunt saw which Harry never really saw the point of sharpening, and his trusty pair of plyers, a long iron bar with edges so sharp they cut the man up from the inside. Then, saved for last, just like promised, his pistol, when Harry eventually gets bored with the never-ending litany of _please, please, please, please._    

 

He returns after a total of five and a half hours to find Eggsy on the couch, naked, but cuddled up in one of Harry’s blankets. The TV is playing some quiz show, but if Eggsy was even watching it, he stops the second he hears Harry entering, sitting up straighter, the blanket pooling around his hips.   
“Hi”, he greets, and Harry steps closer, ignores the plan for a second in favour of kissing Eggsy on the lips, licking into his mouth almost greedily.   
The kiss draws a little, surprised gasp from Eggsy, but it only takes a moment or two until he is kissing back, letting Harry take what he wants, what belongs to him.

“Your step father won’t be a problem anymore”, Harry tells him once he has pulled back, and Eggsy stares at him with eyes that are still slightly swollen from crying the day before; now, they are shining with awe, instead of tears.   
“Really?”  
“I promise.”  
Eggsy doesn’t look away when he drops to his knees, starts to undo Harry’s pants.

 

They never find Dean Baker’s body, and Eggsy returns to his mother the very next day, even if reluctantly. Harry would keep him here, if he could, but the suggestion has to be Eggsy’s, not his, so he waits. Waits and after two weeks, calls Merlin to take Michelle out too.

 

The police find half a kilogram of cocaine in Michelle Baker’s flat, and although she vehemently denies ever having seen the drugs before, although she blames her missing husband, her police record speaks against her.   
Harry hasn’t even finished reading the report Merlin has sent him when his phone rings; he knows who is on the other side of the line before Eggsy has said a word.   
“They’ve taken my mum”, the boy blurts out without a greeting; Harry represses the urge to reprimand him, they will have enough time to work on Eggsy’s manners later. “They’ve taken her and I dunno what to do, Harry, they found drugs and she might go to prison forever, you’ve gotta help me, Harry, please…”

He sounds as desperate as that night when Harry picked him up from the streets, if not more so, and Harry congratulate himself silently on a job well done.   
“Are you at home?”, he asks Eggsy, tries his best to sound worried, not elated.  
“Yeah, I am, do ya want me to go anywhere, I can, Harry, I-“  
“No”, Harry interrupts, gets up to fetch his jacket, the keys to his car. “Stay where you are. I’ll come and get you.”

 

Again, Eggsy flings himself into his arms when he arrives, but this time, Harry is prepared, wraps him into his arms and enjoys the feeling of Eggsy’s body pressed against his own, even if the boy is shaking, sobs wrecking through him.   
“Why does this happen to me?”, Eggsy gasps out between sobs, between hiccups, and Harry cards his fingers through the boy’s hair, doesn’t say a word.

 

He takes Eggsy to bed as soon as they get home, tucks him in to give the boy a completely false sense of security. But Eggsy seems grateful, looks up at Harry with wide, trusting eyes even through the tears, and it’s too good, too easy, not enough.   
Harry kisses him, and Eggsy kisses back, loops his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him closer. Whispers, “Thanks, Harry. Dunno what I’d do without ya, ya are the only one who cares about me. The only one I can trust.”

 

Harry brings the boy a cup of wine, telling him it’s okay since he’s going through such a difficult time and not telling him about the sleeping pill he stirred into it before bringing it upstairs. But he needs Eggsy to stay here while he takes care of Michelle, makes sure she won’t ruin what he has built.

So he leaves Eggsy passed out in his bed, his hands clutching at the pillows, and sets out to find the prison they are keeping his mother in; when he arrives, he owes Merlin another bottle of whiskey for getting him inside without any fuss.  
Michelle looks terrible when they lead her in, confused when she sees him waiting on the other side of the transparent plastic, holding onto one of the receivers.   
“Who are ya?”, she asks as soon as she has sat down, hostile and yet intrigued. “Are ya a lawyer?”  
“No. My name is Harry Hart and I was a friend of your late husband, back in the days.” It’s a lie as blatant as they come, Lee Unwin’s and his path never crossed once, but Michelle doesn’t have to know that. “I still owe him a debt I never got to repay. So when I saw your name pop up on one of the lists of detained persons, I knew that this could be my chance to put things right again.”

Michelle still looks anything but convinced, so Harry gives her his most charming smile, fully prepared to use whatever kind of trick he has up his sleeve to make her agree to what he is about to suggest. Framing her for the murder of Dean Baker included.   
“Are ya police?”, Michelle asks, betraying that she is not quite as dumb as the husband Harry killed a few weeks before. “How do ya know about me?”  
“I’m not quite police”, Harry tells her, knowing he will just need to leave enough up to imagination for her mind to fill in the blanks. “It’s classified. But I have my ways and I always wanted to be ready for when I could help, and I think I can help now.”

He takes a deep breath, pretending that this is as hard for him as it is for Michelle, then continues. “I know you have children, and I also know that, seeing what you are being charged with, you won’t be in a place to take care of them for a long time. Years, I’d say. But I could. Get Gary the education he deserves, maybe a boarding school, where he can really reach his potential. And I know a couple who would be delighted to take care of little Daisy.”  
Harry gives her a few moments to register everything he has said, but before she can protest, he says, “I know you love your children, Michelle. I know you were trying your best to be a good mother for them, and I know how hard it was for you. I should have been there before, trying to set things right, but I wasn’t. So please, let me repay you what I still owe Lee. Let me give your children a better home than they have now.”

She is silent, but there are tears in her eyes; she is thinking about everything she has done wrong in the past months, considering what future her children are facing now and what future they could have with the help of someone rich, someone powerful. And she looks up, the weight of the world resting on her shoulders, and Harry knows he has won.

 

Eggsy wakes up four hours after Harry comes home, padding into the kitchen on socked feet and with bleary eyes.   
“Harry”, he mutters, saying his name like a prayer. “What happened? I’m so sorry I slept so long, I dunno what happened.”  
“It’s quite alright”, Harry tells him, doesn’t tell him that it was part of the plan, just like the rest. “You needed the rest. And I wasn’t here anyway. I went to see your mother, in fact.”  
“Mum?” Suddenly, the tears are back in Eggsy’s eyes, blurring the edges of his words. “How is she?”  
“She is alright… well, as alright as she could be in this situation. But I’m afraid she won’t be released as quickly as I hoped she would be – the charges she is facing are far more serious than expected. I don’t want to lie to you, Eggsy”, Harry says, making his voice sound sincere, worried. “But I doubt she will get out of prison anytime soon.”

Harry has seen many people’s world crumble, and yet it is the first time the sight touches him, no matter how peripherally, Eggsy’s world breaking into pieces with only a few of Harry’s words, because of a few of Harry’s actions. It’s both breathtakingly beautiful and heart wrenching.

“What… what about Daisy?”, Eggsy asks after a few long moments, tears in his eyes and his voice wavering; Harry gives him a sad smile, puts a hand on his shoulder.   
“She’s in good hands. The youth welfare service has taken her in and I am certain they will find a good home for her. As they will for you.”   
And that’s the moment Harry has been working towards – he will try to convince Eggsy if he doesn’t give the right answer, of course, and yet it won’t ever be the same if the boy doesn’t at least think it is his own idea.

There is a pause that seems to last forever, maybe even longer, and then Eggsy says, in the smallest, most hopeful voice, “Couldn’t I just stay with you?”  
It takes every ounce of Harry’s self-control not to break into a grin, but instead feign surprise. “What? With me?”  
“Yes.” Now that he has said it once without being outright rejected seems to have brought back at least some of Eggsy’s courage, for he talks a little bit more animatedly now, the spark having returned to his wide, green eyes. “I’d be so good Harry, I swear, I’d do anythin’, anythin’ at all. What we did before, I liked it, and if ya let me stay, I could – I’d do it every day, wait for ya here, stretched so ya just have to slide into me whenever ya want to. I’d be yours, Harry, please, let me be yours.”

And what else could Harry say than yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you read my story Through Time, but all those who do probably realise just why it was so nice to have Harry cut off fingers for once.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s the next morning when Harry sits Eggsy down on the sofa, still naked, a fresh bruise on the flesh of his shoulder where Harry just couldn’t resist sinking his teeth in. Not anymore, not now that Eggsy is his – it hadn’t taken long to convince Michelle to sign her rights to Eggsy’s life away, and with Merlin and the entire power of Kingsman behind him, even less time to get the paperwork in order.   
“Alright”, he tells the boy now, because yesterday there was no time for this – even after he had said yes, Eggsy kept pleading, promising to be good, and even if Harry had been a saint, he doesn’t think he would have been able to say no to the temptation the boy posed. “If you stay, if your mother agrees to it, there will be a few more rules you need to follow. This is different than having you over for a weekend after all.”

Eggsy should look scared, oh he should, but he doesn’t, instead sits there, perched on the very edge of the sofa, excited as if this was his first day at school. He enjoys this, Harry notices, most likely a month or two too late, he genuinely does.   
“Alright”, Eggsy tells him, bright eyes and his mouth so deliciously pink, lips parted. “Tell me. I’ll do anythin’, whatever ya say.”  
“You like this”, Harry comments without thinking, most likely the first sentence he has spoken around Eggsy in those last months that wasn’t precisely calculated, that just happened. “Serving. Don’t you?”  
He sits down in front of Eggsy, because there is no reason to put this unnecessary distance between them – Eggsy knows who is in charge, apparently even more so than Harry expected.

The boy blushes prettily, averts his eyes – why, Harry can only guess. With a stepfather like Dean Baker, he supposes that any kind of submission must have been something shameful, so admitting it might feel the same to Eggsy.   
“Yes”, the boy tells him anyway, his voice a little softer, a bit more breathless, something which Harry always thought to be the result of the praise he always accompanied his actions, his orders with. “I do. Not with anyone, not with them other men Dean made me fuck, but with ya, that’s different.”  
Eggsy’s pupils are widening, his cock swelling between his pretty thighs, and Harry feels like he could devour him whole. “I meant was I said yesterday, I wanna be yours. I wanna do stuff for ya, I wanna… I wanna know that I made ya feel good. It makes me feel good too.”

How Harry has found someone this perfect he does not know, didn’t even know there could be a creature as flawless as Eggsy up until this very moment; for a second, it takes his breath away.   
“I want that too”, he says once he has found his words again, puts a hand on Eggsy’s thigh and rubs a small circle on the supple flesh with his thumb. “If you’re willing, I’ll make you mine. Completely.”  
There is a pause, just a fraction of a heartbeat long, then Eggsy breathes, “Yes. _Please_.”  
“Then kneel.”

Eggsy does and looks gorgeous like this, naked and his cock resting hard on his thighs as he kneels down in front of Harry. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink, and Harry is so very tempted to just fuck his mouth instead of doing more talking. But in the end, whatever comes after this will be so much better for every word he says now.   
“You are allowed not to like something I do. If it gets to the point where you can’t take any more, you tell me _red_ , and I will stop. That’s your safeword, and I want you to remember it, because unless you say it, I expect you to follow every word I say”, he tells Eggsy, although it’s solely for the boy’s sense of security – Harry will stop whenever he feels like it, no matter what Eggsy wants. “If I tell you to come, you come, if I tell you to kneel, you kneel. If you don’t, if you disobey, you will be punished.”  
And oh, how Harry is looking forward to that. In the end, he will hurt Eggsy whenever he wants to, of course, but the easiest way to get the boy used to taking a spanking, enjoy having his nipples tortured with clamps, is by giving him a reason why he has to take it in the first place.

“I will choose the punishment as I see fit. You’ll wear a plug at all times, so I’ll be able to fuck you when I feel like it. If you don’t keep yourself ready, I’ll still fuck you, it just won’t be as enjoyable for you.” Harry gives the boy a smile, whose eyes have widened, and who looks almost like how Harry saw him in front of his inner eye when they first met – eager and submissive and his.   
“There will be times in which you won’t understand why I am doing something, but all of it will be to make you better. You want to be better for me, don’t you, Eggsy?”

There is no answer, just a nod, and Harry smiles down at the boy, beckons him closer with a small motion of his hand until Eggsy is kneeling between his spread thighs. With a gentle hand, Harry tilts his head until it’s resting against his knee, strokes his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.  
“This is your place now”, he tells the boy, “Right here. Forever.”

 

He leaves later that day, after he has painted Eggsy’s pretty face with his come, and pretends to go and see Michelle, sort things out with her, because while he would have been happy enough to just ignore the legal matters for now, knowing them to be solved already, Eggsy had seemed uncertain, restless.   
And what difference does it make anyway, apart from the fact that he would only get to fuck Eggsy properly tonight instead of now, finally forgoing the pesky condom that propriety had him wear the times before. Perhaps it’s even better this way, because the slow drive to the shop, the ride on the bullet train to HQ are enough to make the anticipation rise in him; Harry cannot even imagine just how tense with it he will be once night time comes.

Merlin is already waiting for him when he gets off the train, clipboard in hand and his glasses stowed away securely. While no one would actively object to Harry using Kingsman resources in this fashion – they all do it, at least from time to time – it’s still no matter that any of the other knights have to know about.  
“Have fun?”, the other man asks with an eyebrow raised and amusement visible in the quirk of his lips, the glint in his eye. “I imagine it has been a rather eventful night.”  
“It was, but in the end, everything worked far better than expected. The boy played his role to perfection, came to the conclusion it’d be the easiest thing for him to stay with me all by himself.” Harry shoots Merlin a grin, cocky and satisfied. “I’d feel like a proud father if my feelings towards him where anywhere close to parental.”  
“I’m sure you would.”

There is a certain kind of hunger in the other’s voice, and Harry knows just why – although they are friends, Merlin’s help comes at a price, even if at one Harry is more than willing to pay. Merlin wants a piece of his treasure as well, and Harry has always been taught to share his toys, no matter how pretty they might be.   
In this case, he even looks forward to it.

“Am I his legal guardian yet?”, he asks Merlin, only a little bit disappointed when his friend shakes his head.   
“Not yet, but I’m fairly certain you will be before supper. You should go shopping for some more… appropriate things for a teenager soon, even I cannot keep the youth welfare service from checking up on your new warden.”  
“Which is quite alright with me. Will make it feel a lot more official for Eggsy… and I’m sure it will the idea of not being what I want a lot more frightening. By the way, can you tweak the next days’ headlines in the papers a bit? Anything about abusive foster parents, violence in children’s homes, I’d love that to make it on the first page. Finally get the abuse of poor, innocent minors the right kind of attention.”

The suggestions makes Merlin smile; he’s always loved meddling, loved changing and twisting and manipulating people’s perception. “Consider it done. Just tell me, Harry, is he calling you _daddy_ yet?”

 

Harry makes use of the wonders of online shops on the way back from HQ, orders new furniture for the guest room he has to spare, clothes Eggsy might need, a few books on different school subjects – he thinks home-schooling would work well in their particular case.  
He’ll let Eggsy pick out the rest.

 

Eggsy is waiting for him when Harry comes home, scrambling to meet him in the hallway. He’s naked, pretty pink nipples perking up at the gust of cool air touches his skin.   
“And?”, he asks, sounding scared, sounding hopeful. “Are they gonna take me away? Put me in some home?”  
Before he answers, Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s hand, pushes him down until he is on his knees, deciding that yes, this is what he wants to come home to. A gorgeous boy waiting for his cock.   
Eggsy’s lips are parted and Harry can feel arousal build in his lower stomach, spreading out through his limbs slowly.   
“They won’t take you”, he finally tells the boy, watches the tension leave him. “Your mother signed the papers. You belong to me now.”

 

The sound when Harry pulls his fingers free from Eggsy’s body is slick, lewd, and the boy shivers beneath him, his little cock drooling precome onto the sheets.   
“Please, please, please”, he begs, his voice soft and breathless, and Harry knows what he is asking for, but isn’t certain that Eggsy knows it too. “Please, Harry, please…”  
Again, Harry slides his fingers into his pet’s loose hole, watching it swallow them easily. One day, he’ll make Eggsy take his whole hand, squirm around his wrist, but today is not that day.   
“You won’t come until I tell you to”, he reminds Eggsy, and the boy nods frantically, trying and failing to still his hips as they try to push back against Harry’s fingers.   
“I won’t, I won’t, but please, Harry…”

His voice sounds so nice like this, Harry thinks, wonders what other filthy things he could make the boy say. And why not try it out?  
“Tell me who you belong to”, he orders, drags his fingertips across Eggsy’s prostate, just to hear him cry out, watch him squirm. “Maybe I’ll let you come then.”  
“You!” The word comes as something in between a plea and a sob; Eggsy’s arms give out, send him down onto the mattress leaving his face pressed to the pillows. “I belong to ya, just to ya, I’m yours, Harry, please…”

The admission sends a jolt of lust through Harry, makes him bend down to sink his teeth into the supple flesh of Eggsy’s arse, not hard enough to draw blood, but still enough to leave a mark. To hurt, but Eggsy doesn’t pull away, instead pushes back against Harry once more, as if trying to get more. Maybe it won’t be so difficult to get the boy used to pain after all.   
“That is right”, he tells Eggsy once he has pulled back, twists his fingers deep inside the boy again. “You’re mine. My boy, my perfect pet, my hole to fuck.”  
With every word, he fucks his fingers harshly into Eggsy, making him howl with pleasure, a litany of _yes, yes, yes, yours_ hidden underneath every breath he takes.

Harry’s cock is so hard it hurts, so he declares it enough, rubs his fingertips against Eggsy’s prostate one last time before he pulls them out, loving the sight of the boy’s greedy hole clenching around nothing.   
“Please”, Eggsy whispers out brokenly, and Harry doesn’t waste a second before he gets his trousers open and pulls his cock out, not bothering with adding more lube, since Eggsy is drenched in it, his hole slick and shiny. Instead, he just lines up and gives them both what they have been waiting for for so long – he pushes into Eggsy with one, fluid thrust, no layer of latex between them to prevent Harry from feeling the silken heat of Eggsy’s hole, muscles fluttering around his shaft as if to try and draw him in even deeper.

He won’t last long, Harry knows that the second he’s fully inside of Eggsy, not after spending so much time teasing the boy.   
Since he can be certain that Eggsy can take it, since Eggsy is his now, Harry wastes no time setting a pace, slamming into Eggsy fast and rough, his thrusts hard enough to rock Eggsy forward on the bed. Every thrust feels better than the last, the pleasure not ebbing off for even a second, instead building up until Harry feels like he’s floating. His hands are gripping the boy’s hips tightly, surely leaving bruises, and with every thrust, he pulls Eggsy back against him, doubling the force and the pleasure both.

He only half-hears the sounds Eggsy is making, the sobs and moans and pleas, mixed with the slaps of flesh against flesh, the slide of skin. The boy isn’t even moving back against him, just lets himself be pulled and pushed, weakly trying to spread his legs further to allow Harry to fuck him harder, faster.   
Without even thinking, Harry does so, losing himself completely to the feeling, every thrust making new tendrils of lust spread through his body, curling along his spine and down the line of his legs, through his arms until even the tips of his fingers are tingling with the need to come inside of the boy, to mark him his forever.   
“Who do you belong to?”, he hisses out, feeling his orgasm build up but still wanting to hear those sweet  words one more time. He pairs the question with a particularly punishing thrust, burying himself deep inside the boy, and Eggsy screams out his answer.  
“You! I’m yours, Harry, please, _please_ …”  
He’s sobbing, his hole clenching around Harry’s shaft and it’s all Harry needs to push him over the edge, fucking Eggsy through it. With every sloppy, brutal thrust, Eggsy sobs out another plea, his inner walls milking every drop of come from Harry, until he can feel his hips slowing down, only lazily rocking his softening cock into the boy.

By now, Eggsy is crying properly, breath hitching and tears making his voice sound thick and choked, and Harry loves it, loves every sound coming from his little pet.   
“Let me come, please, Harry, I need to, please”, Eggsy begs, and Harry leans down to sink his teeth into the boy’s shoulder, just to try what reaction he will get. And oh, it’s a lovely one - Eggsy cries out, hips weakly trying to shove him back onto Harry’s cock.   
He’s going to have _so_ much fun with this.   
“May I come, please, sir, master, _please_ ”, Eggsy babbles, surely not even aware what he is saying, but it’s another idea that Harry hasn’t had yet but can see himself pursue; the little breath whispering the word _master_ makes something fierce in Harry stir.

Without giving an answer, Harry reaches around the boy and cups his hand over Eggsy’s cock, squeezing just enough to draw the most pitiful of moans from Eggsy, who is fighting so hard not to come. It’s delightful, and Harry knows that another time, he will make Eggsy come against his will, will punish him afterwards for something he never had a chance to stop, but not today.   
Today, he leans down and whispers, “Come for me, little pet.”  
And Eggsy does.

 

Afterwards, once Harry has let Eggsy clean his own come off his hand, the boy snuggles closer to Harry, tucks his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. It’s a bit of a surprise that Harry doesn’t mind it at all, but he files the sensation away for later inspection, and concentrates on Eggsy’s breath against his skin for the moment. He even, after a few minutes have passed, wraps an arm around the boy and pulls him closer.   
And it’s good he does, because otherwise he would have missed it when Eggsy, just before he drifts off to sleep, mutters, “Thanks, Harry, love ya…”

 

It’s an hour later at least and Harry is still awake, although he is sated in a way he hasn’t been in a long, long time, wondering just why the boy’s words touch him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to prevent any possibly confusion - yes, Harry is becoming a little fond of Eggsy, but no, that won't keep him from being his lovely, twisted, dark self. It's just going to make it a bit more believeable (at least for me) when Harry doesn't discard Eggsy after two years, but instead makes good on his promise and keeps him forever.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The next morning, Harry leaves before Eggsy has woken up, just writes a note he puts on the kitchen table, telling the boy to have breakfast and when he expects to return. He considers putting a small reminder on it for Eggsy to think of the rules he has to follow, but decides against it – it would defeat the purpose of seeing if Eggsy can do it by himself already.

 

At HQ, Merlin is already waiting for him in his office, sipping tea and flipping through whatever documents he has found on Harry’s desk. Privacy loses its meaning in a relationship like theirs.   
“Good morning”, he greets when Harry enters, doesn’t even bother to turn around. “How’s the boy?”  
“Very well, thank you.” Harry sits down in front of the other, grabs Merlin’s cup to take a sip. “Is there anything in particular you wanted?”  
“Yes, in fact. I talked to Arthur and told him about the ward you have taken in – such a lovely child, from such a dreadful family, you know the story – and convinced him that you needed a few months with the boy to get him settled in. Three to four, in fact, depending on the missions. I have already taken you off the roster.”  
“Oh?” Harry raises an eyebrow, amused and at the same time thankful – he hasn’t even asked for this particular favour, Merlin must be getting even better at reading him. “Perfect timing, as always.”   
“I expect you to use your time well.”  
“Like with training a certain boy?”, Harry asks, already starting to pack his stuff, and Merlin gives him a smile, one of the dangerous, hungry kind.   
“Exactly.”

 

When he comes back, Eggsy is having breakfast, naked just like he should be, and Harry could wait for him to finish, but he truly doesn’t see why he should.   
“Up, and bend over”, he tells Eggsy, who looks up at him with wide eyes, but obeys, gets up with a wince and bends over the desk, legs spreading. He looks gorgeous like this, and Harry can’t help but slide one hand up Eggsy’s back while he steps behind him, feeling the warm skin and Eggsy shivering at his touch.   
“Have you been good?”, he asks, but doesn’t give Eggsy time to answer before he reaches between the boy’s cheeks, not find a plug stretching him wide open, like it should. And the boy knows it too - he can feel it in the way Eggsy tenses up beneath him. “Not very good, huh? Have you thought that I wouldn’t notice? That you’d be loose enough from last night?”  
“N-No, Harry, I’m sorry”, the boy mutters, shame audible in his voice; he tries to get up, Harry pushes him back down onto the table. “I just thought ya wouldn’t be back so soon, I’m so sorry, I wanted to do it afterwards, I promise.”

He even believes Eggsy, because the boy has been so good up until now, but that doesn’t make any difference – he hasn’t done what he was told, and Harry is more than excited that he finally has a reason to show Eggsy the other side of being his, not the pleasure, but the pain.   
“Did you now?”, he asks the boy, again strokes his palm up Eggsy’s back to soothe him down a little bit. “I could believe you, but I’ll rather make sure this won’t happen again. Stay where you are.”  
Harry thrusts his fingers twice, thrice into the boy’s hole, rubbing his knuckles across Eggsy’s prostate before he pulls them out again, scissoring them just slightly to let him feel the burn of the stretch.

For a second, Harry considers getting a wooden spoon from the kitchen to spank Eggsy with, just because he knows that the boy would make the prettiest sounds, but decides against it – he has to show the boy that punishments are something he can take, that they make him better.   
Instead, he just moves next to the boy, brushes his knuckles down the swell of his arse, says, “I’m going to punish you, pet, so this won’t happen again-“  
“- but I promise, it won’t –“  
“Do not interrupt me”, Harry says softly, but with a  deadly edge to his voice; the boy shuts up immediately. Good. "Since it’s your first time, and I believe you when you say that you wanted to stretch yourself afterwards I’m going to go easy on you. Ten slaps, and you are going to count me and thank me for every of them. Understood?”  
“Y-Yes.” Eggsy sounds unsure, scared, and Harry sighs, waits yet a little longer, because this won’t do.   
“Eggsy”, he starts, trying to find the right tone, somewhere between warm and yet demanding. “Just because I have to punish you, it doesn’t mean I am going to send you away. On the contrary, I am punishing you, because I want to keep you, and to keep you, I have to make sure that you’re improving. Do you understand that?”  
“Yes.” Eggsy’s voice still sounds small, a little better. It’s not enough.

“Look at me, pet”, Harry orders and Eggsy does as he was told, even if there are tears shining in the corners of his eyes; Harry reaches out and brushes his thumb across the boy’s cheek gently. “You have nothing to be afraid of. It’s going to hurt, but only a little, enough to make you remember and do better next time. I know you want to be good for me, and I know you can be, will be. This is just to help you. Alright?”  
This time, Eggsy nods, and this time Harry believes him, leans in to brush a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead before he straightens again. “Remember to count, otherwise I’ll have to start over.”

It’s all the warning the boy gets before Harry raises his hand and brings it down on Eggsy’s arse, relishing in the sound of his palm connecting with Eggsy’s supple flesh, sharp and sweet to his ears.   
“One, thank you”, the boy counts, just like instructed, and it sounds good, but not perfect yet.   
“Let’s try something else”, Harry says, and Eggsy turns around, a confused look in his eyes. “Say, thank you, _master_.”  
Something changes in Eggsy’s face within seconds – he’s starting to blush, his lips parting to let out half a gasp, and either Eggsy remembers the situation he first used that title in, or, and that would be even better, he just enjoys the implications as much as Harry does.   
“One. Thank you, master”, Eggsy breathes out, and the effect it has on Harry is instantaneous - a wave of lust washes over him, makes his cock twitch.   
“Very good, yes.”

Again, he raises his arm and brings it down, the slap just a little bit harder than the one before, causing Eggsy to yelp.   
“Two, thank you, master”, he breathes out anyway, and Harry gives him a moment to regain his composure before spanking him again, three slaps in quick succession because he cannot wait to see the boy’s arse red and bruised, even if it means that Eggsy just so manages to keep up with thanking him for every slap.   
The boy is breathless once Harry slows down, gasps when he palms his arse without causing any more damage, just to feel the heat radiating from the abused flesh. Harry can’t wait for the maintenance spankings.  
Giving his arse a last squeeze, Harry pulls his hand away, gives Eggsy a moment to breathe, to get ready, before he spanks him again, his hand landing just below the swell of his arse this time, connecting with the tender skin of his upper thighs, and he must have hit a sensitive spot, because Eggsy cries out in surprise. What is even more interesting than that, though, is that his hips rock forward for just a second, as if searching for friction.  
“Six, thank you, master”, Eggsy whispers, and Harry thinks he might hear a hint of lust hidden in it.  
Again, he brings his hand down on that spot, and again, Eggsy cries out, a beautiful, broken sound that makes Harry’s cock twitch in his pants, slowly hardening.   
“Seven, thank you, master.”

Number eight hits Eggsy’s arse again, where the skin is blotchy and red already, and by now Harry is certain he can hear at least a bit of arousal in the boy’s voice, and really, that is all he needs – a beginning, something he can work with. He never expected to have Eggsy at the point where he begs to be slapped, to be whipped and spanked and abused within a few weeks.   
“Eight, thank you, master.”  
Harry goes a bit easier on the boy for the ninth slap, bringing his palm down on the same spot as before, but not as hard, and Eggsy’s breathing evens out a little.   
“Nine, thank you, master.”  
And maybe Eggsy thinks the worst is over yet, maybe he’s cleverer than that; for his last slap, Harry uses all the strength he’s got, spanks Eggsy hard enough to rock him roughly into the edge of the table.   
The boy cries out, shoulders shaking for a second, but before Harry can say anything, he whispers, “Ten, thank you, master.”

And goodness knows that Harry shouldn’t feel proud, but he does, especially when Eggsy picks himself up from the table, stands on shaky legs, tears making his eyes shine, but a hint of a smile on his lips and his cock hanging half hard between his legs. Eggsy must have noticed his gaze, because he’s suddenly blushing, pride giving way to embarrassment   
“Is that – a problem?”, he asks, suddenly looking impossibly young again. “That I…”  
“Not at all. In fact, it’s quite a good thing, since…” Harry doesn’t finish his sentence, just grabs Eggsy’s hand and brings it down to his crotch, letting the boy feel how hard he is.   
“O-Oh.” The blush on Eggsy’s deepens, and Harry knows, without looking down, that his little cock is getting harder by the second. “Does that mean ya want me to…?”  
His eyes flicker down to Harry’s crotch, his fingers curling slightly around the outline of Harry’s cock, and God, he is tempted.   
“No”, he says anyway, with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Your punishment isn’t quite over yet, pet. Bend over again, I’m going to fuck you properly.”

 

By the time he is finishes with the boy, Eggsy has come twice and lies limp in Harry’s arms, fucked out, but still melting against him, making a soft, displeased sound when Harry has tucked him into bed and turns to leave; he ends up staying.

 

“Why do ya keep callin’ me pet?”, Eggsy asks him later, sleepy and smiling, looking more like he’s twelve than sixteen.   
“Because that’s what you are, pet”, Harry answers easily, letting the boy curl up next to him. “You’re precious, sometimes you are to be punished, sometimes spoilt, but in the end, you’re always there to serve me.”  
There are few, long moments of silence, and Harry is not worried about Eggsy’s response, but he’s definitely interested. And in the end, the boy snuggles even closer, as if he was seeking body heat, mutters, “I like that. I wanna be ya pet forever.”

 

“I decided something”, Harry tells the boy the next morning, over breakfast; he’s still unsure what to do with all the free time he never planned to have. “Do you know what maintenance spankings are, pet?”  
“No?” Eggsy answers, munching on his cereals – he has been good today, has stretched himself in the shower and pushed the thick, purple plug Harry put out for him inside of himself, and he seems happier, knowing that Harry is pleased.   
“It’s something to make you remember your place. A spanking, regardless of how you behaved, every evening. A certain amount of slaps that can be varied, in case you behave badly.”  
“Ya think I need that?”, Eggsy asks, sounds disappointed, but not in Harry, in himself. “Haven’t I been good enough? ‘Cause I can do better, if ya tell me what I should do-“

It’s almost a bit touching, the way Eggsy tries to be so good for him, and Harry can’t help but smile, reach out to put a hand over Eggsy’s.   
“No, it isn’t. I think you enjoyed it yesterday, and I did too. And Eggsy, remember what I told you.”  
“Ya doin’ this to make me better, and ya wouldn’t do that if ya didn’t want to keep me”, Eggsy recites dutifully, even he still looks a little bit unhappy. “I know. And I did enjoy it.”  
The last part sounds like a confession, making the boy’s cheeks blush again, even while he stuff another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.   
“Exactly. And what else did I tell you? About your role in this house?”  
“I’m goin’ to do what ya want, whenever ya want, without question, because ya know better than I do”, Eggsy answers without missing a beat. “Because ya my master, and I’m ya pet.”  
“Perfect.”


	7. Chapter 7

“But why do I have to know that anyway?”, Eggsy asks two weeks later, points at one of the calculations Harry is making him do with a pout on his pretty lips. His hips are moving, grinding the plug stretching him open against his prostate, as if he thought Harry wouldn’t notice it, didn’t know what distracted him so much.   
“Because I want you to have a proper education, no matter what I intend to do to you”, he tells him with a pointed look, one that makes the boy at least slow down his movements.  
“But couldn’t I learn somethin’ I’ll need a lot more instead? Like sucking ya cock?”  
Eggsy is sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning forward as much as he can, and although Harry cannot see it, he knows that the boy’s cock is at least half hard. And he’s tempted, he has to admit that, because fucking Eggsy’s mouth, teaching him how to control his gag reflex, showing him how to breathe between thrusts, sounds like far more fun than this. But he will have to convince the youth welfare service that he is giving Eggsy a good home, a caring one, and the need to have the boy home-schooled will be difficult enough to make the official understand without having the boy clueless when it comes to general education.  
So he shakes his head, adds, when the boy looks up at him pleadingly, “Now, you finish your calculations and afterwards, I’m going to pin you down and fuck your throat so hard that you’ll be hoarse tomorrow.”  
Eggsy pouts, but does as he is told.

 

The official from the youth welfare centre comes and leaves again, charmed by Harry’s quiet reassurances and Eggsy’s sweet smiles, by how well-kept and happy he looks. And he is well-kept after all, even if differently so than the sweet Asian woman thinks.

 

“Was that good? D’ya think she was happy with it?”, Eggsy asks, looks up at Harry looking both hopeful and nervous, gorgeous like always. “Are ya?”  
“It was. You were quite perfect”, he replies, pets Eggsy’s hair, and watches the boy beam up at him.

 

As a reward for being such a good boy, Harry lets Eggsy ride his cock at the pace he prefers, slow at first, but getting faster, harder with every time that the boy rises, grinds himself down on Harry’s cock. He must have been keyed up the entire time, tense, because now it only takes a few minutes until Eggsy’s desperate, moaning and gripping at the front of Harry’s cardigan.   
He’s mumbling, gasping out words which Harry only half understands, his hole clenching around Harry’s cock and making it hard to keep his promise – he’s only a few seconds away from gripping Eggsy’s hips and fucking him down on his cock, making him scream. Instead, Harry just puts his hands there without making use of his grip, feeling the flexing of muscles beneath Eggsy’s skin, the sweat beading on it.

The touch makes Eggsy shiver, and Harry can’t help but grin, lean in and bite at Eggsy’s neck. He doesn’t dare to break skin, although he has thought about it time and time again, just sucks and nibbles and listens to Eggsy whine, feels the boy’s hole contract almost painfully around his shaft.  
“Please, Harry, master”, Eggsy breathes out and he sounds desperate and longing and completely owned, and Harry _loves_ it, lets one of his hands travel down to slide two fingers in between his pet’s cheeks, feeling Eggsy’s hole stretched around his cock, swollen and sensitive.   
That too makes the boy keen, fall forward against Harry’s chest, and Harry is there to catch him, like always.  
“What do you need, pet?”, he asks softly, swipes his finger across the rim of Eggsy’s hole, just so pressing at it, but instead of an answer he gets a whine, a sloppy roll of the boy’s hips.

It takes another two, three times that Eggsy bounces on his cock before the boy finally answers, his voice breathless and beautiful, hoarse with lust. “More, just more, please-“  
And oh, Harry can give him that.   
Without any preamble, he slides both his hands under Eggsy’s thighs so he can pick him up just a bit, enough that he can snap his hips upwards, pushing the boy down again at the same time, the added friction and force enough to knock the air out of both their lungs. Eggsy wails and Harry draws in a sharp breath, lips smearing a kiss over Eggsy’s throat, before he picks Eggsy up again, sets a rhythm that is as rough as it is fast, leaves Eggsy almost boneless and at his mercy; they havereverted back to their normal roles after all.  
“Yes, Harry, yes, _God_ -“, Eggsy cries out, breath hot against Harry’s shoulder, his inner walls contracting in a way that drives Harry mad, makes pleasure tingle up his spine and down to his toes. He can feel himself slowly losing control, ruined by the knowledge that Eggsy is his and will stay that way, by the feeling of his boy’s body wrapped around him.

His fingers leave bruises on the back of Eggsy’s thighs, which will add an extra sting when he spanks the boy later, but neither of them seems to care the slightest, not Harry, who fucks up into Eggsy with abandon, not his boy, who keeps moving with him, pushing himself up when Harry pulls, falls down on his cock with gasps, moans, whines.  
It takes another few, hard thrusts until Eggsy starts shaking in his arms, crying out nonsense and coming all over their stomachs, but never slowing down, not until Harry has spilt inside of him as well.

 

They do not move for far too long, because Eggsy wraps his arms around him, nuzzles his neck and presses a series of little kisses to the skin there; Harry could push him off, but doesn’t. Instead, he leans back and takes Eggsy with him, one hand splayed on the boy’s back, the other one on his hip.   
He’s warm, flushed, and pliant in Harry’s arms, lips turning up into a smile against his skin.   
“Can we just stay here?”, Eggsy asks, and Harry can’t find it in him to say no.

 

He ends up carrying a sleeping Eggsy to his bed – he thinks theirs, for the very first time, surprising himself. The boy snuffles in his sleep, pressing closer, and Harry puts him down on the mattress, before he, on a whim, leans down and presses a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead.   
He’s just so glad that the boy will stay.

 

The next morning, Eggsy wakes him up with a mouth on his cock, bright green eyes hooded and a muttered, “Please, master? May I?”  
There is no way in hell Harry could say no.

 

“How is it going?”, Merlin asks and Harry takes another sip of the brandy he most likely should not be having at this time of day. “Everything to your satisfaction?”  
“Absolutely”, Harry replies, smiles although Merlin cannot see him. “He’s a delight. I fucked his mouth this morning, made him choke so very prettily. Tears in his eyes and he still didn’t pull back, like a perfect little whore. I’ll need a bit longer, but he’ll turn out just like I want him to.”  
There’s a hum instead of an answer, low and soft, and Harry doesn’t need more than that to know that Merlin wants him to keep talking. He does.   
“Yesterday, after the social worker had left, I let him ride me, told him to enjoy himself, and in the end, he still asked me for more. I had to fuck him on my cock.” Another sip of brandy, a sigh, then he continues, “He came so quickly, but never slowed down once. Always keeping in mind that he had to please.”  
“He sounds like you finally picked the right boy”, Merlin replies, even with a little bit of a pause, and Harry feels that spark, that bit of a tingle – they have a history, after all. “How is he dealing with the punishments?”

“Good, really. He’s definitely enjoying the spankings, even if I spared him yesterday. I thought about introducing him to nipple clamps next. What do you think?”  
“Nipple clamps sound like a good thing, yes”, Merlin answers and his voice is slightly deeper, a sign Harry knows too well, that makes him smile. “Although, if he enjoys spanking, maybe you should consider a whip too. It would leave the prettier marks.”  
Harry takes a moment to think about it – long, red welts across Eggsy’s arse and the back of his thighs, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, counting the strikes – and, “Oh, yes. Not now, I think it would still be too much, but definitely later.”  
“Or maybe spank his cock? It wouldn’t require any equipment, so you wouldn’t have to scare him.”   
The suggestion makes Harry groan, let his eyes slip shut; his cock is hardening in his trousers, telling him that he will most definitely make use of Eggsy’s slick, stretched hole later.  
“Fuck, yes. He always gets hard from the slaps, so I’d hardly have to do any explaining, just tell him to spread his legs and brace himself. He’d scream, I know he would, but he wouldn’t stop counting, he’s good like that.”

Again, there is a hum, a deep breath, and Harry knows that Merlin is touching himself, a hand cupped over the bulge in his trousers, most likely; he can’t help but fan the flames.   
“I think I’ll go down to him now”, he tells Merlin, gives his own cock a squeeze and doesn’t bother hiding the way his breath hitches. “Tell him to stop doing his maths and instead bend over the table. Did I tell you that he gets off on calling me master as much as I do on hearing him say it? He likes it when I call him things too. Filthy little whore, fuck doll, my little pet… he loves the last one especially.”  
Merlin groans and Harry squeezes his cock again, lets his eyes slip shut, adds, “I should give him his collar soon.”  
There are a few seconds of breathless silence, then Merlin says, “Put a leash on him too.”

 

Harry makes good on his promise and goes down, has Eggsy bend over and fucks the life out of him without touching his cock once; when he has finished, he just pushes the plug back inside the boy, tucks himself back into his trousers.  
Eggsy begs and pleads, but Harry doesn’t give in, just kisses the top of Eggsy’s head, dries his tears and tells him to go back to his studies.

 

Eggsy is a vision, kneeling on the bed like instructed, his back arched and his pert arse raised high in the air. His legs are spread just enough to let Harry see the pink plug nestled between his cheeks, keeping Eggsy wide open for him; it will add an extra bit of pleasure to each of the ten slaps the boy will receive later.  
“How gorgeous you are”, Harry tells him and Eggsy moans, still so beautifully responsive to praise. “What a perfect pet.”  
He walks closer until he is standing next to the bed, enjoying how a shiver wrecks through Eggsy’s lithe body at just his presence. It’s one of the things he is certain he won’t ever get sick of, and when Harry trails his fingertips down from the nape of Eggsy’s neck to the plug inside him, he can feel the goose bumps on the boy’s skin.   
Maybe it’s cruel, but he can’t help himself, pressing two fingers against the base of the plug to push it even deeper inside of Eggsy, rubbing the bulbous end against the boy’s prostate.

The answer he gets is a hitch in Eggsy’s breath, a gasped out _please_ , and Harry doesn’t stall any longer, just raises his hand and brings it down on Eggsy’s arse sharply, not bothering to start gently now that the boy is used to the sensation.   
“One, master, thank you”, Eggsy counts like the perfect, pretty thing he is, and Harry gives him another slap, another, another, seven in total, until his palm is tingling and Eggsy’s arse is tinted a gorgeous red, a few bruises from the days before darker, almost purple.  
Harry is hard again by the time he is satisfied, although he has come inside the boy just hours before, but that’s quite alright since, when reaches around Eggsy, he finds his cock leaking as well, just as expected.   
“Spread your legs”, he instructs, and Eggsy looks over his shoulder curiously, tears in his eyes and his cheeks flushed, but complies anyway, without question, just like he should. “Don’t forget to count.”

It’s all the warning Eggsy gets before Harry moves his hand between the boy’s legs, slaps his balls; he’s not gentle, but doesn’t go as hard as he could, as he’d like to. It’s still enough to make Eggsy jerk, cry out, the sound going straight to Harry’s cock, making it twitch in his trousers, because this is all he imagined and more, Eggsy’s voice hoarse and desperate already, the head of his cock leaving a slick smear of precome across his fingertips.   
“E-Eight, master, thank you”, Eggsy gasps out, even if he’s a bit too late, but doesn’t question Harry, spreads his legs again, which have closed by reflex.   
Before this, Harry wasn’t certain if the boy could take more than one slap, but Eggsy’s reaction is too beautiful not to try, so Harry spanks his balls again, harder this time, drawing a longer, sweeter cry from Eggsy’s lips, his hard cock twitching. Again, his thighs trap Harry’s hand, but he needs less time to recover, spreads his legs like the good boy he is and wants to be, whispers, “Nine, master, thank you.”

He sounds grateful, truly so, and it gets Harry like nothing else could, makes the next, the final slap so hard that Eggsy’s whole body jerks forward with a scream, his legs closing tightly around Harry’s wrist, warm and soft, but still allowing him to wrap his fingers around the boy’s cock, smearing precome across the shaft.   
“You did so well”, he tells Eggsy, strokes his fingers up and down as much as he can, teasing the vein on the underside. The boy is still shaking, but not in a way that is worrying Harry, only one that makes him feel a little bit dizzy, a little bit excited for the next time. “Such a perfect thing you are, such a lovely pet…”  
Again, it’s enough to draw sounds from Eggsy, but this time they’re softer, still desperate, but more lustful, and Harry has to bow down to brush a kiss to the boy’s shoulder blade, feeling the muscles of Eggsy’s back flex. He tightens his grip on his pet’s cock, a tight fist for him to fuck into, and it doesn’t take long for Eggsy to start moving, sloppy, frantic rolls of his hips that have him breathing erratically within a few, short minutes.  
“Do I- may I-?”, he gasps out, still waiting for permission, and Harry cannot help but smile.  
“Yes, Eggsy. You’ve deserved to come, darling boy, you deserve everything.”

 

Afterwards, when they’re both sated and cleaned up, the plug back where it belongs, keeping Harry’s come inside of the boy, he gets up and retrieves something from the closet he has been keeping to himself for far too long.   
Eggsy is watching him from the bed with half-lidded eyes, not moving until Harry is back by the bed, is motioning from him to get up.   
“Kneel for me, pet”, he orders, although it comes out more like a request. Eggsy does, his eyes flitting from the black leather strap in Harry’s hands and his face, a silent question written across his face.   
“Do you know what this is?”, Harry asks, holds the collar up for Eggsy to inspect, waits for him to nod. “And do you know what it means?”  
“No?” The boy is leaning forward a bit, his brow furrowed. He’s biting his lips, leaving them a gorgeous, flushed pink.   
“If I put it on you, it means that you’ll be mine. Forever.”

From one second to the next, Eggsy’s posture changes, straightens, his eyes suddenly bright and excited, _loving_ , and his pretty lips splitting into a blinding smile. He’s craning his neck, and Harry doesn’t even know if it’s a mistake or on purpose; he doesn’t really care.   
“Oh, please, Harry, please”, Eggsy answers to the question he hasn’t even asked yet, shuffles closer, reaching up to run his fingertips over the leather. “I wanna wear it, I wanna be yours, I’ll be so good for ya, I promise.”  
He looks as hopeful as he did when he asked Harry if he could stay with him all that time ago, is saying just what Harry wanted him to say all along, and there is just one answer he could give.   
“Of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again!  
> This took forever, and I am so sorry for that - sometimes, real life gets in the way of all the porn I'd like to write.   
> ♥

The collar fits almost perfectly, looks just how Harry hoped it would – dark and a little bit harsh against his Eggsy’s fair skin, a visible reminder that the boy is claimed. And Harry loves it, pulls Eggsy into his arms once the boy has stopped beaming, stopped fidgeting, lets his fingers trail over the soft leather, up and down, up and down.  
Eggsy makes a soft, pleased sound, cranes his neck to give Harry better access and looks up at him with bright, trusting eyes.  
“Ya like it?”, Eggsy asks, the hint of cockiness in his voice making all the more alluring. Still, Harry hooks two of his fingers around the band of leather and pulls, taking the boy off guard and making him choke on his next breath.  
“I do”, Harry tells him anyway, brushes the tip of his index finger across Eggsy’s skin, just above the collar. “A lot, even.”

And with his cheeks flushed ever so slightly, his pupils already dilated with lust again, Eggsy beams up at him, shifts and turns until he’s pressed up against Harry. He’s gained some desperately needed weight since living with him and yet fits so perfectly in Harry’s arms, when he wraps them around his boy.  
“Me too”, Eggsy mutters, kisses Harry’s neck, tongue darting out to tell Harry that he definitely will have Eggsy writhing on the sheets later, three fingers stretching his hole wide. “Love it. Love ya.”  
This time, Harry almost says the words back.

 

The next morning, when Eggsy shuffles downstairs, clearly worn out from the night before, wincing when he sits down, Harry cannot take his eyes off the collar around his neck. Merlin’s words echo in his head for a moment or two, because the only thing he can think of that would make the sight in front of him even better is a leash attached to Eggsy’s collar.

 

He hardly makes it through breakfast before he gets up, leaving Eggsy sitting at the table a little bit confused to walk back to their bedroom, getting the box he is keeping the toys he has bought for later occasions in. It’s easy to find the leash, the chain gleaming in the warm sunlight filtering through the cracks in the curtains, heavy in Harry’s hands, which means it will feel even heavier around Eggsy’s neck.  
He wraps it around his hand thrice, enjoying the press of cold metal against his skin, before he puts the rest of the toys back where they belong, letting his fingers trail down the entire length of a particularly cruel dildo, one he’ll have to take an afternoon to open Eggsy up for; one afternoon, but not this one.  
For this afternoon, he has other plans.

Eggsy hasn’t moved an inch since he has left, is still munching on the sugary cereals he has started to talk Harry into getting for him. He looks like he belongs here, like he’s always been here.  
“I brought you something”, Harry tells the boy, who shoves another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, smiling anyway, a drop of milk clinging to his lips. “A kind of… extra to your collar.”  
“’nother gift?”, Eggsy asks with his mouth full, and for once, Harry doesn’t scold him.  
“Of sorts. Kneel.”  
Instead of explaining, Harry just waits for Eggsy to drop to his knees a second after he has issued the command, like he doesn’t even have to think about it anymore. He is looking up at Harry with wide eyes, obviously excited, and Harry holds out the leash, still wrapped around his hand.

It takes a second or two, then Eggsy’s eyes widen, and Harry knows that Eggsy recognises what he is holding.  
“Crane your neck”, Harry instructs, slowly unwinding the chain around his hand, letting Eggsy see. There is a flicker of surprise in the boy’s eyes, of interest, and yet Harry, just for a second, thinks that he’ll object. Considers, for half of that second, to let it go. But then Eggsy lets out a shaky breath, nods and lets his head tip back, offering his neck to Harry.  
“Are ya gonna take me out for walks, then?”, Eggsy asks, and although Harry keeps his eyes on the collar, attaching the leash to the ring meant for it, he still breathes out a chuckle before pulling away.  
“No, pet”, he replies, rubbing his thumb over Eggsy’s bottom lip, wiping the milk away. “Unless you count the walk up to my office, where I want you under my desk, warming my cock until I am finished with the bit of paperwork I promised Merlin to do.”

 

In the end, Harry ends up doing only a quarter of the paperwork he was supposed to do, instead fucks Eggsy’s mouth until there are tears streaming down the boy’s face, using the leash to prevent Eggsy from pulling back. He looks beautiful like that, tears streaming down his face, his muscles straining and Harry comes harder than he has in weeks.

 

“Am I supposed to take it off, Harry? Like, for the night?”, Eggsy asks, one hand wrapped around the collar, his forehead scrunched up in confusion.  
Harry is in the process of taking off his shirt, looks at Eggsy both amused and affectionate; it’s been a long time since he has last been surprised by this particular mixture of emotions. He lets go of the button he was about to undo so he can reach out, ruffle the boy’s hair, the strands silky between his fingers.  
“Do you want to?”, he asks, honestly interested in Eggsy’s answer, even if he can guess what it will be. “I won’t be disappointed if you say yes.”  
There are a few seconds of silence, and Harry is glad for it, because it means that Eggsy is honestly considering it, then the boy shakes his head, looks up at Harry from between his dark lashes.  
“Nah. Like the way it feels around my neck. Like you’ve got your hand there all the time.”

There is a blush staining his cheeks, making Eggsy look younger still and Harry can’t help but give in to the urge to kiss the boy, just a brush of lips against lips at first, growing bolder, fiercer, until Harry is biting, licking, sucking on Eggsy’s lips, one hand on the boy’s hip, the other wrapped around his neck, just like the collar.  
He’s breathing hard when he pulls back, the boy’s eyes closed, and Harry pulls him closer until he can feel Eggsy’s cock hard against his thigh. It’s a delicious sensation, the groan falling off Eggsy’s lips making lust flare up in Harry’s stomach.  
“Then leave it on”, he growls, pushes his thigh up to rub harder against Eggsy’s cock.  
“Yes, master.”

 

Eggsy falls asleep, but Harry doesn’t, instead spends another hour or two with a book and his hand wrapped around the boy’s neck, stroking both leather and skin.

 

“Harry?”, the boy asks, sidles up next to Harry with a slightly nervous expression, his hands clasped behind his back. “Can I ask you somethin’?”  
“Of course”, Harry replies without thinking, taking off his glasses and putting them aside. The paperwork he agreed to do for Merlin can wait. “What is it, pet?”  
“You know that I love it here, don’t you? That I don’t wanna leave and that I’m – that I like being yours. Serving you.” Eggsy blushes at the words, just a hint of pink staining his cheeks, a stark contrast to the dark leather collar around his neck. “Because I do. A lot.”  
“I know that.” Harry cannot keep the amusement out of his voice; he never needed the reassurance, because he never doubted the boy’s feelings, not even for a second. “Which doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate hearing it again.”  
“Okay. Right.” Eggsy straightens a bit, takes a breath, then asks, “So, the thing is, Jamal’s birthday is comin’ up and he invited me to stay over for the night, me and Ryan, and I wanted to ask if I can?”

Eggsy looks like he is half expecting Harry to say no, which is both sweet and ridiculous, so Harry turns around a little more, reaches out to pull his silly little boy closer.  
“Of course you can”, Harry tells him, watches Eggsy’s face light up. “As long as you promise to be a good boy even when I’m not there to keep an eye on you.”  
“I always am, aren’t I?”, Eggsy asks back, the excitement in his voice making it sound less cheeky and more breathless. “For you, at least. Just didn’t want you to get lonely when I’m not there for a whole night, is all.”  
“Oh, I’ll be terribly lonely”, Harry shoots back, pulls Eggsy closer still until he is straddling him, the boy’s arms wrapping themselves around his neck easily. “Which I’ll have to make up for by fucking you twice as hard when you get back.”  
“That’s hardly a threat though, is it?”, Eggsy asks, shifting until he can press his arse against Harry’s clothed cock, the minx.  
“I never intended it to be.”

 

Eggsy spends the night of Friday at his friend’s flat and comes back with shining eyes and bright smiles, and yet drops to his knees in an instant when Harry tells him to, opens his mouth and lets Harry thrust into it with one, hard stroke.  
He’s perfect, if Harry hadn’t known that already, he’d know it now.

 

Slowly, Harry pulls his fingers back, scissoring them a little bit. Not too much, not enough to hurt, just enough to tease, even if he knows that Eggsy hardly needs more stimulation to whine, to beg. He mewls now though, pushing back weakly, his hole clenching weakly around Harry’s knuckles.  
“Say, pet”, Harry starts, and it takes a few, long moments until Eggsy looks up at him, his eyes half-lidded and unfocussed, the pupils blown wide with lust. It’s like Harry can see ever of the twenty-seven minutes he has spent fucking the boy with his fingers in Eggsy’s face. “I’ve always wondered. What about those men your step-father had you serve?”  
“W-What about them?”, Eggsy asks, his voice brittle, the vowels soft and drawn out with lust. His breath hitches when Harry pushes his fingers into him again, his head falls back, as if holding it up was taking too much strength.  
“What did they do to you? Fuck you? Hurt you?”

Harry twists his fingers deeper, brushes them against Eggsy’s prostate – it makes him tremble in Harry’s lap, a keen escaping that boy that is almost enough to  drown out the television playing in the background – while he gives the boy some time to try and remember. It cannot be easier to do so in the state Eggsy is in.  
“B-Both”, he finally gasps out, hips pushing back against Harry’s fingers, his inner muscles clenching. “Most of them, both.”  
As some kind of reward, Harry twists his fingers, pushes them deeper, and Eggsy moans desperately, shudders, and Harry knows that if he hadn’t told the boy not to come, he would have spilt all over his trousers already.  
“Tell me the details”, he prompts, because Eggsy doesn’t seem to know that he should continue talking, slides his palm up the boy’s back, fingers brushing over the ridges of his spine.

“Details?”, Eggsy gasps out, legs spreading a little bit further even while he looks up at Harry once more, eyes wide and the green of them almost drowned in the black of his pupils.  
“Yes.”  
“They – _ah!_ – they wanted different things”, Eggsy answers; Harry scissors his fingers and causes the next few words to fade into a moan. “One, a friend of Dean’s, he always – he pushed me against a wall, didn’t want to use enough lube so it’d hurt. Really hurt, I mean, h-he liked it when I cried.”  
It’s exactly the kind of detail Harry has been looking for, filthy and violent, and he rewards Eggsy again, rubs his thumb over the boy’s stretched hole. The small, simple touch has exactly the effect Harry wanted, makes Eggsy moan, writhe, continue talking.  
“One fucked my throat, when I just – when I first started doing this, and I couldn’t do it, it was t-too much, so he just held my head still…”, Eggsy shudders underneath him, because Harry is teasing his rim again, stroking the two fingers he has buried inside the boy against his prostate. “… I couldn’t breathe, almost threw up, but he kept talking about f-fuckin’ me unconscious, using me. “

Once more, Eggsy pauses, if because he isn’t sure if Harry wants to hear more or if he simply needs some time to remember, Harry doesn’t know. In any case, the silence doesn’t take long, only a few seconds, a few more thrusts of Harry’s fingers, which stretch Eggsy’s hole out beautifully, cause the boy to rock against him.  
“Another one whipped me with his belt one time, until my back was bleedin’”, Eggsy continues, his voice even more breathless than before, like every  word he speaks is nigh impossible to get past his lips. “Dean had to pick me up afterwards ‘cause I couldn’t move anymore. And there was one-“  
Again, Eggsy trembles underneath Harry’s hands, but this time it has nothing to do with what Harry has done, but instead must be because of the memory he just relived; it just makes Harry more interested in what his pet has to say.  
“He said he’d pay me a thousand pounds if he – if I’d let him watch while I carved his name into my arm.”

The confession is one which even makes Harry stop, if just for a second, then sets his blood aflame, makes his cock twitch in his pants; if he wasn’t rock hard already, he would be now.  
Eggsy must notice it too, because he looks up again at Harry, his brow furrowed.  
“You’re enjoying this”, Eggsy half-asks, half-accuses, sounding like he Harry has just betrayed him in the worst way possible, and oh, Harry’s heart gives a little, painful tug at the thought of that, more so than he thought possible.  
“I am”, he confirms anyway, because as often as he has lied to Eggsy before, he is trying to keep it to a minimum lately. The boy’s expression darkens slightly, and even if Harry hadn’t known he had to right this immediately before, he would know now. “But not because of the reason you are thinking of right now. I don’t like to see you hurt, pet, or to know that you used to be hurt.”  
He pulls his fingers free from Eggsy’s slick hole, ignoring the boy’s protesting moans, wipes them clean carelessly on his shirt in favour of hoisting Eggsy up, repositioning him so he is sitting on his lap instead of lying across it. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils still blown wide with lust, but although the words seem to have helped a little, he looks at Harry unhappily, suspiciously. Even so, he doesn’t resist when Harry puts his arms around his waist, even rubs himself slightly against Harry’s thigh, his cock hard between them.

“Now, tell me, if I asked you to get up and stand against the wall, would you do it?”, Harry asks, fingers tracing the sharp bones of the boy’s hips.  
“…yes”, Eggsy answer, still confused, still hurt, a little bit dazed, a little bit perfect. “’Course.”  
“And if I wanted to fuck you and make it hurt?”  
“I’d let you.”  
“And if I wanted to choke you on my cock? Make you pass out and then come inside your pretty little mouth, watch as it dribbles from your lips because you are not awake to swallow it?” As if to make his point, Harry reaches up and slips his thumb in between Eggsy’s lips, pressed down on the lower one and watches the boy’s eyes fall shut. Without being prompted, the boy starts to suck slightly on Harry’s thumb, but nods anyway, giving the answer Harry wanted.  
He seems to know exactly what Harry is getting at – his Eggsy is clever after all – but Harry continues anyway, wants to see how far he can push.  
“And if I asked you to let me carve my name into your skin? Let me taste your blood, knowing that you’ll be marked _mine_ for now and forever?”  
Before him, Eggsy shudders, rocks forward, and Harry suppresses a smirk, suppresses the mental image of doing just that. Such a gorgeous, flawless boy.  
“Would you?”, he asks again, although he knows what Eggsy will reply, because he wants to hear the words from Eggsy’s own lips. “Would you let me?”  
And the boy’s lips fall open, a half-moan escaping before Eggsy breathes out, “Yes, master, oh God, _yes_.”

His eyes open, still confused and still beautiful, looking like he just discovered something that tells him more than he wanted to know, and Harry wants to kiss him, but doesn’t. Not yet.  
“See, that is why I like hearing those stories. Because you’d do all this for me, willingly. Because although those other men might not have noticed, they never owned you. But I do.”

 

He makes Eggsy come all over his stomach later, the boy slowly riding his cock, mewling, gasping, keening; afterwards, he cleans him up, tucks him into bed, and when Eggsy asks him to stay this time, Harry does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be really short. 
> 
> And for everyone who's interested, the quotes are taken from "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde.

“Is he doing well?”, Merlin asks the next time they speak, his voice sounding tinny over the speakers of Harry’s glasses, a sure sign he should get them replaced sometime soon. “Your boy, I mean. Eggsy. Is he living up to your expectations?”  
“Absolutely.” It doesn’t take Harry a second to give his answer, hands still fiddling with one of his pens – he should be doing the paperwork he promised Merlin to take care of, but hasn’t even found the strength to start it yet. He owes the other much, yes, but in the end, he’d rather get Merlin an overpriced bottle of whiskey. “He’s all but perfect, in my opinion. Desperate to please, naturally submissive and extremely responsive to everything I put him through.”  
A single image flashes through Harry’s mind – Eggsy rutting against his leg, head thrown back in ecstasy, all inhibitions he might have had forgotten, because Harry had asked it of him – and manages to distract him enough that he almost doesn’t hear the next question Merlin asks, his mind too caught up with plans to put the same look on Eggsy’s face again.   
“You’re thinking about keeping him, aren’t you? Not just for now, for a longer span of time.”

“I think so, yes.” It’s the first time he admits it out-loud, the fact that he isn’t just thinking of Eggsy as a short distraction, of this thing between them as a fancy little affair that he’ll stop once he gets bored, and although Harry would never have expected it, it feels good to do so. “I’ve spent enough time on his training and he is doing so very well. I’m not sure if I could find someone to match him.”  
“It’s not just that though, isn’t it?”

They have known each other so long that Harry isn’t  surprised that Merlin has picked up on it, knows that he has no reason to lie, and yet he almost does so, even if more out of habit than because he means to. “It isn’t, no. I’ve… I’ve grown fond of the boy, Archibald. Isn’t that strange?”  
“Not too strange, no.” Merlin almost sounds unaffected, but just like the other man can easily read Harry, Harry can detect the hint of a smile in Merlin’s voice, amused and maybe even a little fond. “I was expecting it to happen, in fact. But Harry, you know what that will entail? Arthur will have to be informed, and you know how he gets about these things. And even if I could get you a few months off, you will have to go on missions again, and soon, too. I can’t protect you from that forever, even if I know that this is going to be worth it.”  
Merlin hesitates for a second, a breath or two they share in silence; when he continues, his voice sounds more tentative, like it’s a thought that the other does not want to admit he even had. “And then there is another matter: I know Eggsy is happy with just being yours now, but chances are that that is going to change. He will want to go out and do something on his own as well, he’ll want to _be_ someone. Are you prepared to give him that? And if so, what kind of job could he even have that you could reconcile with your demands of him?”

“I know. Or rather, I do not know. I’ve thought about it, but…” Harry lets his voice trail off, because even if he has thought about it, he’s never come to a satisfying conclusion. And yet, it’s not enough to sway his determination to keep Eggsy. “I’ll figure it out. Maybe even with him together. Or with you.”  
A sigh, the sound of Merlin’s chair creaking as he leans back, then the other says, “You know that I will help as much as I possibly can.”  
“I do, yes. Thank you. For everything.”  
“Always.”

 

“What is it?”, Eggsy asks when he comes back down, perceptive as always. He’s sitting on the couch, hopefully reading the book Harry has given him for his lessons, his blonde hair tousled and his lips bitten red. He’s gorgeous and all Harry’s, something that the older man has grown very used to in the last few months. “Somethin’ wrong with work?”  
“Oh no, everything is fine”, Harry answers immediately, because there is no need to trouble the boy with, puts his hand in the boy’s hair and watches him crane his neck, nuzzling into the touch. “Just a few minor inconveniences, but nothing to worry your pretty little head.”  
“Alright.” Eggsy smiles up at him, always so trusting, his cheeks slowly turning the sweetest shade of pink. “You think that, maybe, after I finish the chapter, we could do something a bit more fun?”  
“Like what?”  
“Well…”,  Eggsy sits up straighter, and Harry knows what he wants, but still just waits for the boy to shift closer, spread his legs to reveal a half-hard cock, a few marks scattered on the soft insides of his thighs. When he tears his gaze away to look at Eggsy’s face again, the boy’s cheeks are stained an even darker shade of pink, a sure sign that Harry is going to like whatever is to come next. “I really liked what you did the day before yesterday? Lettin’ me rub off against your leg and- and choking me with the collar.”  
“And calling you names?”, Harry prompts and Eggsy nods, eyes bright and eager, turns his head to press a kiss to the palm of Harry’s hand.    
There is no way he could ever say no.

 

“B-Because to influence a person is to give him one's own soul. He does not think his natural thoughts, or burn with his natural passions”, Eggsy gasps out, his accent making the words blur together. To Harry, it makes them even more beautiful than Oscar Wilde must have intended them to be, a confession of what Eggsy has lost to him spoken out-loud at last, even if he doubts that the boy recognises it as such.   
He drags his fingers over the length of Eggsy’s cock, watching it drool precome, the sensation dragging another moan from his pet’s lips, making his hips jerk, and although it is just what Harry wanted, he tuts, raises an eyebrow.   
“Did I tell you to stop reading, pet?”, he asks, rubs his thumb across the boy’s slit, just to see his fingers tighten around the book Eggsy is holding. “Because I don’t think so. And you know what happens when you stop before you’re allowed to, right?”

Eggsy nods desperately, his hips trying to fuck his cock into Harry’s touch. “If I stop b-before you say so, you’ll spank me until I cry and then some to t-teach me a lesson.”  
“And why is that?”, Harry continues; Eggsy almost drops the book when Harry pinches the head of his cock.   
“Because I didn’t want to wait until I had finished my reading to get your hands on me.”   
It’s the right answer and yet Harry pinches Eggsy again, just to watch him tremble, before he soothes part of the pain away with his fingertips, letting them tease the sensitive skin of Eggsy’s shaft.   
“So continue.”

“…his virtues are not real to him”, Eggsy reads, his voice hoarse and his hips moving in synch with Harry’s touches, smearing precome over the rough fabric of his trousers. He might punish the boy for it later, just because, might have Eggsy clean his own mess up with his tongue, but for now, Harry is happy to just watch, listen, to feel Eggsy’s knee nudge against his own heart cock. “His… his sins, if there are such things as sins, a-are borrowed. He becomes an echo of someone else's music, an actor of a part that has not been written for hi-“  
Eggsy’s voice breaks, mid-word, the book dropping to the floor, and Harry knows that the boy must be close now, can see it in the way his pet rocks on his lap, as if unsure if he needs more of Harry’s touch or if he should fuck himself back on the plug inside him.   
“P-Please, master, please-“

He could be merciful, could tell Eggsy to come, but Harry has never been that, so instead, he cups his hand over his pet’s cock, squeezes.   
“What is it you want, my little whore?”, he asks, and Eggsy moans, eyes falling shut as he ruts against Harry’s thigh. “Do you want me to let you come?”  
“ _Yes_ , please-“   
“And do you think you’ve been good enough for me to let you?”  
This time, he doesn’t get an answer, just a desperate whine, another jerk of Eggsy’s hips, more precome dribbling onto Harry’s trousers, and as lovely as the sight is, Harry still reaches up with his other hand, wraps his fingers around the boy’s throat, half warning, half promise. The collar’s leather is cool against his palm, Eggsy’s skin hot as he tightens his grip, watches his pet’s eyes fly open as breathing gets harder. He has been waiting for this to happen, for Harry to take control of him like this, and it’s his cock that gives Eggsy’s secret away, twitching against Harry’s palm.   
“I asked if you thought you had been good enough to come, slut”, Harry asks once more, his voice more of a growl this time, even if there is no heat behind the words. They both know that this is exactly where they want to be. “I expect an answer.”  
Again, Harry squeezes; Eggsy’s eyes grow dark with lust, his cheeks flushing even more as he cranes his neck, gives Harry even more access. It would be so easy to keep going until Eggsy passes out, fuck him when he’s pliant and asleep, but what is even more delicious than the thought of Eggsy vulnerable and helpless, is the knowledge that Eggsy is putting his life in Harry’s hands.

His palm is slick with Eggsy’s precome as he increases the pressure until it has to be poised on that fine line between pain and pleasure, and Eggsy keens, hips jerking as he gasps out his answer at last.   
“Yes, I’ve been good, I’ll be good, Harry, master-“  
“But haven’t you stopped reading before I told you to?”  
Realisation dawns on Eggsy’s face, desperation making him furrow his brows, and Harry delights in it, can’t help but roll his hips so his cock rubs against the meat of the boy’s thigh. He could easily just deny Eggsy the right to come, knows that his pet wouldn’t even question it, but Harry decides against it; he’ll rather punish Eggsy afterwards. 

Stroking his thumb across Eggsy’s pule point, Harry tightens his fingers around the boy’s throat one last time, until he knows he’ll see marks around the collar later.   
“I’ll let you come anyway”, he tells Eggsy, “Not because you deserve it, but because I want to watch you rub yourself off against my thigh, just like the filthy, little whore you are. And when you’re finished, I’ll have you suck your own come off my trousers and bend you over my lap so I can spank you until you’re begging me to stop. And then I’ll give you another ten slaps, just to watch you cry, before I fuck you so hard you scream.”  
Eggsy’s eyes have glazed over, his lips are parted to suck in breath after breath; he likes the idea as much as Harry does, he is sure of it, even if there is no answer – not that one would be needed.

“So come, pet”, Harry orders, half a smile on his lips, curls his fingers around Eggsy’s cock and gives him a few, short strokes. It’s what the boy seems to need as encouragement, because it only takes a few seconds before Eggsy is moving again, fucking his cock into the tight circle of Harry’s fist as hard and fast as he can. He’s straining to roll his hips while Harry is still choking him, every muscle in his body tense, soft sounds of pleasure falling from his lips with every thrust.   
“P-Please-“, Eggsy forces out between moans, and Harry knows what he needs, gives it willingly.   
The hand around the boy’s cock tightens as he rolls his own hips upwards, letting Eggsy feel how hard he is, even while he leans in, lips brushing against the ridges of the boy’s ear as he whispers, “What a filthy thing you are, rutting against me like a bitch in heat… come for me, pet, so I can fuck you, use you for what you’ve been born to. My perfect, little fuck doll.”

Eggsy _mewls_ , breathless and hoarse, thrusts into Harry’s touch two, three, four more times, before he shudders – Harry releases the grip on his throat, lets the boy suck in a deep breath so the oxygen rushes to his head, the resulting endorphins increasing the pleasure Eggsy gains from Harry’s hand, from the thick purple plug inside of him, and it only takes that to push the boy over the edge.   
His movements grow frantic, desperate, as Eggsy fucks his cock into Harry’s fist, spilling hot seed across his fingers, the slickness of it making the slide of skin against skin smoother, easier, allowing Harry to tighten his grip until Eggsy is all but sobbing with every weakening thrust.

Before his hips have stopped moving, before he has stopped trembling, Eggsy collapses against Harry’s chest, breathing heavily and making a small, pleased sound when Harry wraps one of his arm loosely around the boy’s waist. His skin is hot to the touch, damp with sweat, and Harry can’t help but lean in and brush a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder, another one to his neck.   
Another moment or two is all he gives his pet to rest though, before he pulls his hand away from Eggsy’s cock, wipes the come still smeared across his palm on his trousers, before he reaches up to push two of his fingers into Eggsy’s mouth.   
“Clean up your mess, pet.”

 

“The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it”, Harry reads an hour later, Eggsy curled up next to him, his hair matted with sweat and his eyes half-lidded. He looks younger than he is, more innocent, beautiful; Harry reaches out with one hand and threads his fingers through the soft, golden strands, smiles when Eggsy shuffles closer. “Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself, with desire for what its monstrous laws have made monstrous and unlawful. It has been said that the great events of the world take place in the brain. It is in the brain, and the brain only, that the great sins of the world take place also.”

 

It’s two days later that Harry remembers, two days, which means that it’s almost too late already. They’re having breakfast, Eggsy munching happily on his cereal, when Harry asks, “What would you like for your birthday, pet?”  
“My birthday?” Eggsy looks up at him, surprise written across his face, tinting his voice, like he has never expected to hear that question. In hindsight, Harry supposes he might not have.   
“Yes. It is coming up, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, just… I didn’t expect you to remember. Or even look it up.” Eggsy looks a little ashamed, like he fears he might upset Harry by admitting it, so Harry shoots him a smile, hopes it will be enough to calm his nerves. “But thanks. For remembering, I mean. I just didn’t think about anything I’d wanna do… and you’ve already given me so much, I don’t even think what I could still ask for.”  
He ducks his head, looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, absolutely gorgeous like always, the dark leather around his throat making his skin look even paler; Harry reaches out to take his hand, brushes his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles.   
“That’s not a problem”, he reassures, feels Eggsy’s fingers curl around his. “Do you want to go out for dinner, or would you rather stay in?”  
“Stay in, I think. I like it when it’s just us two.”

Although it’s hardly a confession Eggsy still makes it sound like one, delivered with a smile and a quick squeeze of Harry’s fingers; he must be getting softer than he thought, because the small gesture makes Harry’s heart swell a little with affection.   
“Me too, pet.”

 

“Actually, there is something”, Eggsy says that evening when they’re in bed, the boy pliant and sated, curled up at Harry’s side. “What I want for my birthday, I mean. Not a thing, but…something.”  
“Yes?”, Harry asks, slides his hand down to Eggsy’s hip, knowing that he has left bruises there earlier.   
“It’s somethin’ that one of the men from Dean wanted to do and I never let him, but since you asked about them I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” He takes a deep breath, and Harry has to stop himself from curling his fingers, gripping tighter and darkening the marks. “I want you to tie me up. Not just for twenty minutes, for as long as you want. And I want you to use me like that, like, really use me. Not thinking about my pleasure, just yours. Like I’m just a toy for you to get off with. Maybe even blindfold me, gag me, so I can’t do anything but take it.”

Eggsy shifts and twists, looks up at Harry, who can’t quite make out his expression in the dim light filtering in through the curtains, but who is still certain that there is a blush colouring his cheeks. “Would that be okay for you?”  
Harry doesn’t answer, just slides his hand down to cup Eggsy’s cock, finding it half-hard; oh, the beauty of youth. This time, he allows his fingers to curl, gives the boy a slow stroke, dragging his thumb over the head of his cock.   
Eggsy moans, a soft, sweet sound, lost somewhere between them when Harry leans in and presses their lips together, kissing the boy filthily, like he intended to turn this into round two. Maybe he does.

 

He needs little to prepare – a few lengths of soft rope, a cock ring to make sure that Eggsy will be as desperate as he wants him to be, a vibrating plug, a blindfold – and forgoes the gag, because he doesn’t want his pet’s jaw to ache too much, and because he loves it when Eggsy moans, begs, mewls.   
There are a few twists and extras he has thought of, but Harry keeps quiet about those, at least for now. A birthday present should always be a surprise after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to be (where are these feelings coming from?), but I hope it's close enough to satisfy any needs for really wrong D/s porn the lot of you might have.   
> Coming up next chapter: Threesomes!

And then it’s Eggsy’s birthday. It’s a cold day, the sky grey and sullen with clouds, but Eggsy is up just after the sun has risen, something that has never happened before. He doesn’t wake Harry, at least not willingly, just tosses and turns and shifts until Harry cannot stand it anymore, makes a show out of blinking his eyes opening and yawning, so that Eggsy won’t feel too bad about it.   
It’s the boy’s birthday after all.   
He pecks the corner of Eggsy’s mouth before he rolls out of bed, and Eggsy smiles, wide and bright and beautiful, tilts his head up to ask for another kiss, which Harry gives too willingly.   
“Happy birthday”, he mutters, and feels the boy beam against his lips.

 

He repeats his felicitations when Eggsy comes downstairs half an hour later, the pancakes his pet asked for already waiting for him on the table. Next to his plate, there are a few parcels, not too many in Harry’s opinion – two dozen at the most.   
Again, his words bring a smile to Eggsy’s lips, even before his eyes fall on the presents waiting for him, making them widen. It’s what Harry wanted, what he had hoped for, because spoiling Eggsy has slowly but surely become one of his favourite pastimes, just because of how beautifully the boy reacts.   
“Is this-“, he starts, and Harry nods, because he knows what the rest of the question is going to be. “Really?”  
“Absolutely. It is your birthday after all”, Harry replies, sets down the freshly brewed tea and sits down, waits for Eggsy to join him. He does, even if it takes him a little bit longer than usual, sits there with the same posture as he did when Harry had just taken him in; unsure and excited and a bit overwhelmed.

“Can I open them?”, he asks, like the good, perfect boy he is, waits until Harry nods before he reaches out for the first one. It’s a small parcel wrapped in green paper, a white bow adorning it, and the one that Harry was looking forward to the most; it’s the most special one.  
Eggsy’s fingers are gentle, careful when he unties the bow around it, satin sliding over soft skin, and Harry watches intently, wets his lips when Eggsy folds back the paper and finds a velvet box. His pretty mouth falls open as he brushes fingertips over the soft surface, hesitating for a moment before opening it.   
Harry cannot say what he expects, but he hopes that his little present doesn’t disappoint.

It’s a golden necklace, thick and glistening in the morning light when Eggsy takes it out and lets it pool in the palm of his hand.   
“It’s for when you have to go outside”, Harry explains when his pet looks up at him questioningly. “A collar would be too obvious, so I thought that maybe, you would like something to replace it. It should have approximately the same weight as your collar as well.”  
He waits for an answer, a response, but it doesn’t come, Eggsy just stares at the necklace, picks it up again and wraps it around his fingers before he holds it out to Harry, looking up at him expectantly.   
“Well, aren’t you going to put it on me?”

 

The necklace looks gorgeous on Eggsy, the gold making his lightly tanned skin glow almost as much as his bright, bright eyes. They shine even more after he has unwrapped his other presents – new clothes, a video game and a console to go along with it, a new phone and a few more trinkets, things that reminded Harry of him, or things he just thought the boy should have.   
Eggsy seems to like them, and Harry doesn’t feel offended when he still keeps bouncing on his chair while he eats his slightly cold pancakes; there is still another present he is looking forward to after all.

 

The silken ropes wrap around Eggsy’s wrists easily, looking beautiful, almost innocent. They’re white, a gorgeous contrast to the boy’s skin, but Harry knows that in the end, they’ll leave red marks which will look even better. He fixes Eggsy’s wrists to the headboard, makes sure that he can fit a finger between the rope and Eggsy’s flesh before he pulls away.   
“Is this okay?”, he asks, still gentle before their game begins, and Eggsy nods. His pet’s pupils are already dilated, black swallowing the green of Eggsy’s eyes, but Harry can’t help but let his gaze stray down to the boy’s cock, finding it hard and leaking. The next few hours will be the best kind of torture for him, a day Harry is certain his pet won’t ever forget. And to make sure his predictions come true, Harry allows himself to wrap two fingers around Eggsy’s erection, giving him a few, sloppy strokes.   
It’s hardly any friction and yet it makes Eggsy buck up, trying to fuck his little cock into the circle of Harry’s fingers; Harry lets him for a few moments, watches and even tightens his grip before he pulls away. The lack of contact makes Eggsy whine, and the sound goes straight to Harry’s cock, desperate and hoarse and beautiful.

“Red if it gets too much”, Harry reminds him, and although Eggsy looks like he is about to lose himself in the mixture of submission, pleasure and excitement, he nods, repeats the word to let Harry know he really understood. It’s enough for him to continue, so continue Harry does, takes the cock ring he has laid out for later use and wraps it around the base of Eggsy’s erection, pulls the boy’s balls down and separates them, fixes one of the two straps between them, the other one around.   
Again, Harry wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s cock, strokes him - this time in earnest - knowing that no matter what stimulation the boy gets, it won’t ever push him over the edge.   
 “You gorgeous little slut”, he whispers, and Eggsy whines, arches up into his touch.  
“Please, Harry, please-“, he gasps, desperate already, and Harry just chuckles, lets go of his cock so he can bend the boy’s legs, place his feet flat against the mattress.   
“Not yet, pet”, he mutters, picks up the plug he has prepared. It’s one of the larger ones they have, even the thinnest part of it as thick as two of Harry’s fingers, the bulbous part so thick it will keep Eggsy open and stretched the entire time. He covers it in lube, then circles it around the ring of Eggsy’s hole for a few moments, knowing that the boy has stretched himself before breakfast, just like always.

So he doesn’t give Eggsy a lot of time to prepare himself, just pushes the plug inside, watches him arch up from the mattress, his mouth opening to let out a hoarse cry; for a moment, his body seems to try and shy away, before he pushes back against the intrusion.    
The plug settles into Eggsy’s body easily, but Harry doesn’t leave it there for long, pulls it out once more and fucks it back into the boy’s body. It’s not too much friction, but it makes Eggsy moan, so Harry does it again and again and again, before he turns on the vibrations, pulls his hand away. The vibrations are not too strong, but they do not have to be. Even this will be deliciously torturous in the matter of a few minutes, an hour, two.  
Eggsy’s brow is furrowed, his lips parted and his eyes closed; Harry touches his fingers to the boy’s cheeks, prompting him to look up at him. His eyes are still hazy, but he’s still paying attention, and that is all Harry needs.   
“I’m going to blindfold you, pet”, he tells the boy, and Eggsy nods, closes his eyes, waits.   
He’s gorgeous.

The dark fabric slips around Eggsy’s head as easily as the silk did around his wrists, and Harry secures it tightly, trails his fingers down the boy’s cheeks, overcome by an uncharacteristic wave of fondness for this beautiful creature, who gave himself over to Harry so easily, so completely, that he is now more Harry’s creature than his own.   
“I’ll come back later, pet”, he tells Eggsy, leaves one little kiss on his lips before he pulls away, this time, for good.

 

It's very close to impossible to concentrate enough to work, and yet Harry forces himself to do so, pours over files Merlin has sent him. Something about drug dealers killing each other, something about infiltration in the Pentagon, something, ironically, about a group of rich, powerful people who are selling young boys to richer, more powerful people.   
None of it is interesting, but Harry fills out forms and searches for patterns in the information he has been given, plots and plans and ponders. At least he does so for about forty-five minutes, until it has become impossible to ignore his achingly hard cock, all the different ideas he could act out with Eggsy seeping into his thoughts without him noticing. It’s when he notices that he has been staring at a blank form for at least five minutes while fantasising about the silken heat of Eggsy’s mouth that he decides that it’s too much. Or rather, too little; too little touch, too little friction, too little of his pet’s hole fluttering around his cock.

He gets up with a groan, thinks for a second about just undressing right here, but decides against it. After all, what Eggsy asked for was to be used, and Harry just pulling his cock out, not even bothering to take off his clothes before fucking his boy fits that particular fantasy even better.   
So instead he just leaves his work behind and walks back to their bedroom, opening the door as quietly as possible. Not that it works, because even though Eggsy looks wrecked, his head whips around, lips parting to let out the most pitiful sound Harry has ever heard. It’s almost drowned out by the hum of the vibrations, the rustling of sheets, but not quite, just like the following, muttered _Harry, please_.

Maybe he should stay quiet, really treat Eggsy like he is nothing more than a toy, but Harry likes to talk, especially likes it when his words make a flush appear on the boy’s cheeks, draw a gasp from his pretty little lips.   
So he steps closer, lets a finger trail over the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and mutters, “Oh, look at you, you perfect little slut.”  
What it is that makes Eggsy moan, his words or the touch, Harry cannot say, but the sound goes straight to Harry’s cock, reminding him that he didn’t just come here to look. He pulls his hand back, busies himself with getting his trousers open instead of petting Eggsy any longer, climbing onto the mattress, in between the boy’s spread legs. The base of the plug is bright pink against Eggsy’s creamy skin, and although he is so hard it’s close to painful, Harry is almost tempted to just sit back and watch Eggsy squirm. Just almost, though, because Eggsy’s hips snap up, futilely trying to get some friction, and God, Harry needs to feel his pet around him.

“Please, please, master, please”, Eggsy babbles, squirming on the sheets, and Harry gives him what he is asking for. Without any warning, Harry pulls the plug from Eggsy’s body, causing the boy to whine desperately, most likely both at the sudden emptiness and the friction, but Harry makes it better within a few moments. He pulls up the boy’s legs, throws them over his shoulders and thrusts into Eggsy’s slick hole with one, fluid motion. Eggsy feels loose and yet clenches around Harry’s cock, moans and tries to push back as far as he can with his hands tied.   
It’s enough to make Harry groan, even if it’s hardly any friction yet; while Eggsy is a writhing mess, Harry is still affected by this, even more so than he thought it would. But having the boy like this, completely at his mercy and that out of his own will, it’s deliciously filthy, horribly perfect.

Pulling out, Harry gives the boy a moment to breathe before he fucks back into him, the thrust hard and deep, because this is not supposed to be about sweetness, nothing between them ever is, this is carnal lust and nothing more.

“You’re so fucking loose”, he forces out between gritted teeth, grips the boy’s hips harder, until he knows he’ll be leaving bruises on his skin, a memento for Eggsy for the days to come. “Like I haven’t just had you in here for an hour, but a week at least. You feel just like the slut you are, like you’ve taken a dozen cocks before mine.”  
It’s not quite the truth, but close enough; Harry has only felt Eggsy this loose twice or so before, after he had spent a whole evening teasing him with his fingers, his tongues, all the toys they own. And it’s almost painfully good, the slick heat of Eggsy’s hole, his fluttering muscles.   
The sensations are enough to make Harry groan, growl, set a pace that is too rough and too fast, and yet perfect. There’s a stream of noises, half-formed words and pleas falling from Eggy’s lips, sounding like the boy wouldn’t be able to keep them in, even if he wanted to. It’s the state Harry likes him best, mindless with pleasure and gorgeous in his submission.

“ _Please_ -“, Eggsy sobs out, hands closing to fists although there is nothing he can hold onto; Harry leans down and sinks his teeth in the boy’s shoulder to draw another sound from his pretty lips. It works like a charm, even if Harry doesn’t bother to soothe the sting of his bite with his tongue, his lips this time.

Every snap of his hips is making the arousal burn hotter in Harry’s stomach until he feels like he is melting, the slide of skin against skin, the friction of Eggsy’s body around him setting his skin aflame. He could be merciful, because Eggsy is so beautifully desperate already, but Harry is, has always been anything but that, so with the next thrust, he reaches out and wraps his fingers around his pet’s little, bound cock. Nothing more, Harry doesn’t even have to give it a stroke or two, the mere pressure is enough to make Eggsy cry out, loud and pained, to send him thrashing beneath Harry, his hole clenching around Harry’s shaft, as if he couldn’t bear to allow him to pull out again.   
“ _Please, please, please, Harry, please_ -“, Eggsy babbles, pulling at his bonds, trying to push back against Harry. “ _I need- please, fuck me, let me_ -“  
“What is it you need?”, Harry forces out between gritted teeth, because he loves hearing Eggsy beg, debase himself for Harry’s pleasure, almost more than anything else. He pulls out almost completely before slamming back into Eggsy’s waiting, willing body. “Tell me, little pet.”  
And Eggsy does, like there is nothing else he could possibly do, even if his words are rushed and whispered and choked out. “Need to come, need _you_ to come inside me _, please, Harry_ \- it’s too much, I can’t take this- please, use me, Harry, I need you to _use_ me-“

The boy will be the death of him, Harry is sure of it, because those words make his blood boil, make him lose the last bit of countenance he is still holding onto. The next few thrusts are even harsher than the ones before, push Eggsy further up the mattress and make the bed shake; Harry is getting close, too worked up after thinking and not being able to do anything for that long, and the thought of just filling Eggsy up with his come and leaving him in this state until he gets hard again is dizzying.   
“Fuck, you filthy little whore”, he growls, gives Eggsy’s cock two sloppy strokes that make the boy keen, even while he fucks him, feels Eggsy’s muscles contract around his shaft. “I’m going to keep you like this forever, ready to be used… a cock cage so you’ll be desperate, so you’ll remember what you are, a hole for me to fuck, nothing more. Keep you caged so you don’t have to worry about coming anymore, you’ll concentrate on spreading your legs and sucking my cock, what you’ve been born to do-“  
It’s just fantasy, even if it’s one that makes Harry’s cock ache and Eggsy whine loudly, but still, he might have to do this more often, tie Eggsy down and use him mercilessly. The boy seems to agree, pushes back and spreads his legs even wider to give Harry better access.

He’s so close, but there is still something he wants to hear, something to push him over the edge.   
“What are you?”, he hisses out, buries himself inside of Eggsy, moaning at the silken heat around him. “Tell me, pet, tell me what you are.”  
At first, the only answer he gets is a long, drawn-out whimper, but then Eggsy sucks in a breath, replies like he was told to. “Yours, I’m yours, Harry, _always_ -“  
And it’s just what he wanted to hear, that last bit to push him over the edge. Harry grips the boy’s hips even tighter, makes him hurt, and spills inside of him with almost punishing, deep thrusts of his hips. His orgasm is almost violent in its intensity, overtakes him completely, and it’s only Eggsy’s desperate moans which keep him grounded, the muscles of his inner walls milking every drop of come from his cock, until he feels dizzy with pleasure, with lust, with dominance.  
The boy is writhing beneath him, still begging and still pleading, perfect as ever, and Harry realises in between two uncoordinated, sloppy thrusts, that this is more than he ever thought this would be. He loves this beautiful, frustrating, affectionate boy, wouldn’t trade him even for a younger, a prettier, an even more submissive one.

The thought, even if it’s just there for a second, maybe two, almost lost in the madness of this, doesn’t shake him to the core like Harry would have expected it to; he has known it for months, Harry thinks while his hips slow, abandon the fast rhythm in favour of grinding his cock into his pet’s hole sensually and slowly, just never wanted to.  But now, it doesn’t faze him anymore, instead it seems natural, a thought he should have had a hundred times before at least.   
Eggsy doesn’t seem to notice, just keeps squirming beneath him until Harry pulls out of him with an absentminded kiss to Eggsy’s hip, a pat to his knee. Nothing has changed even if it feels like it maybe should have.  
“What a perfect little thing you are”, Harry mutters, and although it’s not filthy, it still makes Eggsy keen and reminds Harry of how he charmed the boy into his bed in the first place.

The plug is still on the mattress next to him, so Harry picks it up, spreads Eggsy’s legs so he can push the toy back into his pet’s ruined hole to keep his come inside of Eggsy until he wants to fuck him again. Which will be soon, Harry thinks as he swipes his thumb across the stretched rim, the plastic of the plug to gather up the stray drop of come that has escaped, smears it across Eggsy’s lips and watches the boy lick it up almost greedily.   
“I’ll be back, little pet”, he mutters, pets Eggsy’s golden head, and leaves.

 

He loves Eggsy, Harry thinks and tries to get acquainted with the thought and finds that it’s an easy thing to do. Maybe the natural progression of things, the evolution of the intensity of their relationship, but maybe more.   
Maybe it’s the brightness off Eggsy’s smile or how easily he gave his body and trust and heart, maybe it’s the way the boy of now seventeen years is still able to make Harry smile, laugh, feel the urge to just hold him. Maybe it’s just Eggsy, maybe it’s Harry, maybe it’s them.   
And maybe it just doesn’t matter, because maybe, Harry doesn’t mind it at all.

 

It takes Harry almost thirty minutes until he leaves his office again, still not bothering to take off his clothes. Eggsy is on the bed, trying to fuck himself on the plug inside him, his pretty little cock shining with precome , dark dusty pink from having been hard for so long. He’s a vision, and this time, Harry doesn’t bother with talking, just sinks down onto the mattress and replaces the plug with his cock, fucks Eggsy until the blindfold covering the boy’s eyes is damp with tears and sweat, until he has fucked his come out of Eggsy and replaced it with a new load.

 

A little blue pill and another half an hour and Harry is buried up to the hilt inside of Eggsy, the boy’s legs thrown over his shoulders and Eggsy shaking beneath him, sobbing out his desperation with every breath. He’s pliant by now, unable to still hold himself up and Harry knows he needs to stop this soon, because the boy might not know it himself, but even he has limits. Just once more, Harry thinks, and thrusts into Eggsy hard and fast, feels the muscles spasm around him, drawing him in, just once more, because Eggsy is so perfect beneath him.   
The boy is past moaning, only whines and sobs as Harry quickens his pace, fucks into him with abandon, eyes closed and hands tight on Eggsy’s hips, pulling him closer with every thrust to increase the force.   
“I’ll keep you forever”, he promises in between pants and growls, leans down to bite a mark onto Eggsy’s chest, just above his heartbeat, and the boy cries out, even if his voice breaks after just a second.   
“ _Yes, Harry_ ”, he still sobs out, lets Harry use his limp body in whatever way he wants to. “ _Please, Harry, yours, I’m yours_ -“

 

He fucks Eggsy once more, just like he promised himself, slow and deep, spilling the last of his seed into the boy’s body. Eggsy is ruined by now, hardly even coherent anymore, and Harry feels a surge of not that unusual fondness wash over him when he pulls out and Eggsy, who hardly seems able to move a muscle, still strains towards him.   
“I’m going to untie you now”, he tells the boy and realises that his own voice is hoarse from all the filth he told Eggsy, from the moaning and hissing in pleasure. “Stay still, pet.”  
Eggsy, as always, does what he was told, lets Harry undo the knots around his wrists, release him, moans when Harry massages the marked skin for a few moments to help with the circulation. Not that the boy seems to care much about that, judging by the way he is still rolling his hips, trying to get any kind of friction.

For a moment, he considers taking off the blindfold, because he wants to see the boy’s face, but he decides against it. Not being able to see will only heighten the pleasure, and after taking so much from Eggsy, Harry wants to give him everything now.   
So instead, he pulls Eggsy’s pliant body into his lap, ignoring the surprised little sounds coming from the boy.   
“I’m going to take off the cockring”, Harry tells him, keeping his voice soft and gentle. “And give you three of my fingers. And you will come from that alone, no touch to your cock, just my fingers inside of you, filling you up.”  
Eggsy whimpers, but nods, falls forward against Harry’s chest and clutches at his shirt with shaking fingers. “Please”, he whispers, sounding almost beyond the point of desperation by now, and Harry gives him what he needs.

With Eggsy slumped like that, it’s not easy to reach the ring, but Harry manages, puts twenty years of spy training to good use. For a moment, he thinks that maybe Eggsy is going to come from just that, just because he can, but after two, three deep breaths, Eggsy stops trembling, goes still again.   
“ _Please_ ”, he begs again, and Harry gives him what he needs, slides three fingers into the boy’s hole easily, teases the sensitive, abused rim with his thumb. It draws another sob from Eggsy’s lips, causes him to shake, push back against Harry’s fingers, who waits with bated breath to watch his boy fall apart in front of him.

In the end, it doesn’t take more than a few moments, a gentle press of his fingertips against Eggsy’s prostate, and his pet comes with a shout of Harry’s name, ruining his trousers and shirt and the peace of many nights to come all at once. It seems to take forever, Eggsy fucking himself on his fingers, cock spurting come all over them; when it’s over, the boy almost seems to crumble, to melt into Harry.  
His fingers are still clutching at Harry’s shirt, Eggsy’s breath is hot against his throat, and Harry wraps his arms around the boy’s slim body, tucks Eggsy’s head under his chin and keeps his hand right where it is, fingers carding through the boy’s hair.   
“Little, perfect darling”, he mutters against Eggsy’s temple, leaves a kiss there as well, just for good measure. Eggsy hums softly, nuzzles Harry’s chest, and there’s that fondness again, that love.   
Harry hugs him tighter.

 

“Just another sip”, he tells Eggsy, holds the glass of orange juice so Eggsy can drink from it more easily. “You need to get some of your strength back.”  
The boy doesn’t seem convinced but does what he was told anyway, takes another drink, then another, until Harry nods, takes the glass away again.   
“Can we do that again though?”, Eggsy asks after half a breath, the longest sentence he has said since the second time Harry fucked him. His green eyes are wide and still not quite here, still lost in his head.  
“Of course”, Harry answers, not mentioning that he planned to do so anyway. There are some things the boy doesn’t need to know.

 

Harry picks his pet up, because even now, almost four hours later, Eggsy is still tired, a little bit boneless, and it’s his birthday after all. Thin arms wrap themselves around his neck, a pretty golden head settles against his chest; he has known that sometimes, Eggsy wants to cuddle, but he has never seen the boy quite this affectionate before.   
“Now, let’s get you to bed”, Harry tells him and humours Eggsy, holds him tighter, even if the boy shifts in his arms, looks up at Harry.   
“But we haven’t – you haven’t spanked me yet”, Eggsy mutters softly, expectantly.   
“I know”, Harry replies, raises an eyebrow and smiles anyway at the sight of the boy’s expression. “But I think I’ve put you through enough today.”

For a moment, Eggsy looks torn, like he wants to say something and doesn’t know how to; when he speaks, he sounds a little bit ashamed, and there is a blush staining his cheeks to prove it.   
“I know, but – please? I don’t know if I can sleep, if you don’t – I need to know my place, Harry, master, please.”   
It’s what Harry has least expected to hear, makes him stop mid-step and look at Eggsy, who looks hopeful and yet nervous. Ever since he took Eggsy in, Harry always knew that there would be this one moment in which he would just know that the boy’s training was complete, that he’s ready. And he knows it now, because there is no way Eggsy could be any better, any more perfect, any more _his_.  
“Yes”, he answers, a second too late but with a smile. “I’ll teach you your place, pet.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested in what Eggsy is wearing:   
> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/gayle-gown-gold
> 
> I know this took forever, I'm so sorry, but here, have about six-thousand words of porn.

He doesn’t tell Eggsy much. In fact, he tells him hardly anything, just that he’s got a surprise for him, that they’ll be having company and that he expects Eggsy to be dressed up when he comes back. Dressed up in the clothes Harry bought especially for this occasion, left in a little package at the end of Eggsy’s bed, a white bow adorning it. It’s an idea he has entertained for quite some time, months at least, maybe even started when Eggsy was still a rent boy he picked up from the corner of Smith’s Street when he felt like it, and now seems like the perfect time for it.

What’s inside the package isn’t too much, just a few pieces Harry picked up at a store nearby – a few wisps of lace shining golden in a nest of light pink silk paper, a golden plug with a deep-green gem embedded in the flared base – and while he has never seen it on Eggsy’s body, the sheer fabric hugging his boy’s skin, he just knows that the new garments will make Eggsy shine. And that is just what he wants, what he needs, because today is the day to show Merlin just how good his boy has become.

 

“I sure hope you didn’t promise too much”, Merlin tells him, his voice calm and collected, although Harry knows that the other has been looking forward to this day almost as much as he did. “I don’t think you did, but then again, I didn’t think you’d end up being quite this infatuated.”  
Harry doesn’t even deem the comment worth an answer, just unlocks the door and feels a familiar anticipation creep up on him, tingle up his spine. Eggsy must be waiting for him, for them, and he cannot wait to see his lovely little pet all dolled up, ready and surely excited.

He has texted Eggsy before to let him know when they will arrive, so when they do, they only have to take a few steps into the hallway to see the boy kneel on the floor, all clad in gold. The lace is covering him almost head to toe, a caftan of sorts with an almost filthily high slit on both sides revealing the supple flesh of Eggsy’s thighs, and Harry was right, the golden lace is making his pet glow.   
It must be their footsteps that make Eggsy look up, but although Harry warned him, the boy still looks startled at the sight of Merlin behind him.   
“Good evening, pet”, Harry greets, draws Eggsy’s attention back to him to ground him at least a little. It seems to be working, the slope of the boy’s shoulders relaxing, his tightly set jaw going lax again. “As I told you, I have brought a guest. Merlin is a good friend of mine and I trust that you will… entertain him just as well as me. Can you do that for me, darling boy?”

Pet names have always worked well with Eggsy, just like praise does, just like kind words do, but there is still some hesitation left in his pretty green eyes, something which Harry has expected. After all, it has been a long, long time since the boy has let someone but Harry touch him.   
“Eggsy, I have asked you a question”, he reminds him, keeping his voice soft, but firm, his eyes warm. “Can you do that, Eggsy? Show Merlin how good you have become for me?”  
There is a pause, and Harry is almost tempted to start with something else than sweetness, to change from kind questions to promises of punishment, but then Eggsy nods, tilts his head and licks his lips, nods again.   
“Y-yes. If that is what you want, master, then yes, I can. I will.”

 

Merlin is seated on the sofa, legs spread and a glass of brandy in his hand, watching with fire in his eyes as Eggsy unties the laces holding his golden gown together, fingers moving slowly. He’s teasing, making a show out of it, just like Harry likes him to sometimes, and it’s almost more pleasing to know how deep he has seeped into the boy’s being, how his wishes have started to colour everything Eggsy does, than to watch more and more tempting skin to be revealed.   
The last of the knots is undone and Eggsy pulls the garment over his head, golden lace fluttering over his thighs, his chest, revealing a bra and panties made out of the same material, his pretty little cock half-hard beneath it. He’s a vision, a gorgeous nymph, and the only reason why Harry can take his eyes off him is because he needs to see Merlin’s reaction.

The other man looks ravenous, eyes trailing over Eggsy’s body and lips parted, and Harry can’t deny the pride blossoming in his chest, because he’s the one who made the boy this, inside and out. And to have Eggsy appreciated like this, by someone who has had dozens of pretty things under his hands and mouth and body, is more than satisfactory.  
Eggsy’s hands drift behind his body to the clasps of his bra, but Merlin stops him before he has managed to do more with a curt shake of his head, a raised eyebrow.   
“No, boy. Come here”, he orders, and Eggsy, the precious little thing, turns to look at Harry, searching his approval. Harry gives it, of course, with a nod and a smirk, watches his boy walking towards Merlin on bare feet and sink down on his knees between Merlin’s spread legs.

It only takes a moment until Merlin’s hand has come to rest on Eggsy’s head, fingers sliding into what Harry knows are silky, golden strands, drawing him a little further in. Like this, Harry cannot see the expression on the boy’s face clearly from his seat to Merlin’s left, but he doesn’t need to; after all these months he has spent with Eggsy, he can read his pet’s body language just as well as his face.   
Eggsy is still not entirely relaxed, but he is curious, aroused, and willing, just like always.   
For a second, Eggsy’s head moves, like he wants to look over to Harry, search for his approval, but he stops, or Merlin stops him.   
“You haven’t lied about him, it seems”, Merlin tells him almost conversationally, reaches out and pushes his thumb against the boy’s bottom lip, makes Eggsy open his mouth and let him in. “He’s very pretty… and rather obedient. I like it.”  
“As do I”, Harry replies, can’t stop his cock from swelling from just imagining what is to come. Of course, it is different to touching Eggsy himself, but that is the thrill of it, watching the boy service someone else. “And you haven’t even fucked him yet.”

Merlin hums, pushes his thumb further into Eggsy’s mouth, who closes his lips around it and sucks, surely giving the man a taste of just how good the boy is with his mouth.   
“What would you recommend? His arse or his mouth?”, he asks; Eggsy shifts on the floor and Harry isn’t sure what the boy would like him to say, but he knows what _he_ wants.   
“Why do you think you have to choose? Just do both things, no one will stop you. Not me and definitely not the pet.”  
For the first time, Merlin looks up from Eggsy’s lips wrapped around his thumb and smirks at Harry, his eyes already dark with lust.   
“Well, in that case…” His eyes linger on Harry’s face for another moment, maybe two, but then he looks down at Eggsy again, quirks an eyebrow and tells him, “You heard your master, didn’t you? Get to work.”

And Eggsy does. He has never seen the boy like this, looking up at Merlin and blindly reaching for the man’s crotch, undoing the button of Merlin’s trousers with clever fingers. They have shared lovers before, him and Merlin, but yet it feels different now, better somehow, and inexplicably, also worse.   
By now, Eggsy has popped open the button, is pulling down the zipper, and Merlin finally lets his thumb slip from Eggsy’s mouth, slick with spit.   
“Filthy little thing”, Merlin mutters, keeps his other hand in the boy’s hair, not pulling him in yet, but Harry knows the other, knows that this will end up being hard and fast and rough. “Now, hurry up, I’ve still got plans for you.”

Eggsy nods, licks his lips and reaches up to pull Merlin’s cock out of his trousers. It’s fully hard already, and Harry can feel his own cock harden at the sight of his perfect pet leaning in to kiss the tip, sucking on it. Which is how Harry likes him to start, but not Merlin, and the other makes sure to let the boy know, uses the hand he is still keeping on Eggsy’s head to force him closer.  
The sudden movement takes the boy off guard, but he recovers quickly, sinks down on Merlin’s cock, pretty pink lips wrapped around the shaft. His cheeks hollow, and Harry _knows_ the feeling so well that he almost moans in synch with Merlin, sinks back into the cushions. His cock is almost fully hard, straining against the crotch of his trousers, and he presses the palm of his hand against it to relieve the pressure as he watches Eggsy pull back, leaving a sheen of spit coating Merlin’s cock.   
“You really told me the truth about him”, Merlin tells him without looking away from Eggsy’s face. He is using his grip on the boy’s hair to control the pace, pulling just a little bit too harshly, and although Eggsy cannot tell him, Harry knows that his pet must be loving it. It’s in the arch of his back, the way his eyes flutter shut whenever Merlin’s fingers tighten.

“I know. But you haven’t even seen half of it”, Harry replies, all nonchalance, although the urge to just start rubbing his cock through his trousers is getting harder to ignore with every second that passes. “He can take much more than that. There’s no need to hold back.”  
“Oh?” A fleeting look back to Harry, and Eggsy moans, undoubtedly knowing just what is to come. Harry has fucked his mouth more than enough after all. “Well, I’ll have to try that out, then.”  
Merlin pulls the boy off his cock without warning, makes him yelp, and Harry’s cock is drooling precome, because his friend is getting up, still holding Eggsy’s head by his hair.   
“I hope your master was right, because I won’t go on easy on you”, Merlin warns the boy before he feeds him his cock again, Eggsy’s mouth opening willingly to let the older man in.

Someone else might take a moment to let the pet breathe, but not Merlin; Harry’s friend is too used to fucking well-trained boys, so he pulls out almost completely before thrusting back into Eggsy’s mouth. He almost makes the boy choke, and Harry groans, finally gives in and at least squeezes his cock, massaging it lightly. Watching Merlin fuck Eggsy’s mouth is enough to almost let him feel the boy’s throat around his own cock, his lips wrapped around it.   
It doesn’t take long until the other man has set a rhythm, hard and fast, and it’s almost as delicious to watch Eggsy struggle to relax his jaw from here, Merlin’s hips slamming his cock down the boy’s throat. His pet’s hands are gripping his own thighs tightly, and Harry would give a lot to know if it is because Eggsy wants to touch the man fucking his mouth so ruthlessly, or to push him away.

He rubs his hand over his cock, pressing the heel of his palm against the base of it teasingly, just as Merlin lets out a groan, head tipping back slightly.   
“Fuck, how did you find him?”, he forces out between gritted teeth, almost makes Eggsy gag with the next thrust. “His mouth is divine.”  
“Isn’t it just?”, Harry responds, doesn’t even try to keep the heat, the smugness from his voice. He never doubted Eggsy’s skill, his value, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy having his beliefs verified. “It’s best when after some time when he just starts going under. Just fuck him so hard he’s close to passing out, he’ll go completely lax, like he’s made for this.”  
The words cause both of them to moan, even if the sound Eggsy makes are pushed back deep into his throat by Merlin’s next thrust. When the other man looks at Harry the next time, his eyes are burning with desire.   
“You mean that?”  
“Absolutely. He likes it when he can’t breathe, when he’s got no control whatsoever. Sometimes, I make his collar too tight and attach the leash, then fuck him from behind so I can choke him whenever I feel like it. Usually whenever he’s close to coming… or when I am.” The memories themselves make Harry’s breath hitch; when he sees Eggsy’s fingernails dig deep into his thighs, trying to keep still as demanded, he can’t help but moan. “He’s a whore for that, I’m sure if you checked right now, his little cock would be so hard it ached.”

This time, Eggsy doesn’t force his nails deeper into the perfect skin of his thighs, instead he shivers, moans, and his jaw goes lax, lets Merlin’s cock slide even deeper. The next thrust has the pet’s nose pressed against the other man’s stomach, and Merlin curses under his breath as he keeps Eggsy there for a little bit longer, just grinding his cock into the boy’s warm mouth.   
“Jesus, fuck, Harry”, he groans out, but Harry can’t look at him, his eyes fixed on Eggsy trying to swallow around Merlin’s thick shaft. The lack of air must be making it difficult to breathe by now, and Harry wishes he could feel the boy, his boy, shaking with the need to draw back and overcoming it. “Whatever it is you’re doing with him, continue.”  
Again, Harry smiles, and again, it’s a smug turn of lips, which doesn’t betray what he feels – lust, as always, but a familiar kind of fondness too; even if it’s Merlin’s cock sliding between Eggsy’s lips, it’s Harry who holds all the power over him.

His friends lets Eggsy draw back again so he can breathe, and Harry gives up and fists his cock through his trousers. Although it’s just a little bit more friction, it makes him moan, even if only because he wants Eggsy to hear him, know how affected he is.   
“He likes it when I call him names, too”, Harry mentions, twists his hand just right. “In fact, he just likes it when I talk to him. Tell him what to do, so he can show me how good he is for me. Don’t you, pet?”  
There is no answer, at least no intelligible one, but a desperate little sound, and Merlin groans, most likely because of the vibration of Eggsy’s moan against his skin. He fucks back into Eggsy’s mouth another few times, still hard, but his control is slipping. Harry half expects Merlin to come, spill his seed deep down Eggsy’s throat, but the other doesn’t, instead pulls the boy off his cock, face flushed and lips swollen, saliva making them shine wetly.   
“You said I should try out his arse too, didn’t you?”, Merlin asks him, although he doesn’t even look at Harry, his eyes fixed on Eggsy’s pretty face. Harry can’t blame him.   
“Definitely”, Harry answers, and smirks; the boy gasps and starts sucking the moment Merlin presses his thumb into his mouth.

“Well…”, Merlin finally looks up, pulls his hand away and steps back. “Up you get, pet, bend over the couch and spread your legs. I assume that you have done what your master told you to and prepared yourself?”  
Eggsy looks dazed, still on his knees, but he nods, rises from the floor, and although he has been told to serve Merlin, his eyes find Harry’s. He searches for some kind of anchor, confirmation, Harry thinks, and he hopes he can give it.

He moves, still graceful and beautiful, and Harry is enchanted, cannot look away as Eggsy braces himself against the couch, spreads his long legs. The golden lace is still spanning the globes of his arse, and Harry longs to run his hands over it, feel the heat of Eggsy’s skin beneath it.   
“Good boy”, Merlin mutters, under his breath, his cock still hard, slick with Eggsy’s spit. He slaps the boy’s arse, making Eggsy gasp, and steps behind him, slowly tugs down the panties to leave them just below the swell of the boy’s arse. The gold of Eggsy’s plug is gleaming in the dim light, and Merlin pulls it out with one swift motion.

For a moment, Harry is certain that the other will stop to tease the boy, make him beg, and maybe it is what Merlin expected too, because he hesitates, then mutters, “Oh, just sod it.”  
And it only takes two, maybe three more moments until he has lined his cock up with the boy’s gaping hole and pushes in. It’s a fluid, almost graceful motion, and Harry’s cock twitches at the sight, because he knows just what it is that Merlin is feeling, the heat and silky tightness, Eggsy’s muscles fluttering around the intrusion, like they always do after he has worn a plug for this long.   
The sensations are enough to draw another moan from Merlin, and a more breathless, desperate sound from Eggsy, who seems to be completely under by now, fingers gripping the backrest of the couch tightly, but apart from that unmoving, letting Merlin manipulate him however he wants to.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ”, Merlin gasps out, and Harry’s eyes snap up to look at him; even if he can only see his profile, Harry can see that his eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed. He pulls out again, and Harry finally gives up, because Eggsy is whining, like he can’t help himself and he is so hard it _hurts_. Before Merlin has had a chance to thrust back into Eggsy, Harry has popped the button of his trousers open, pulling his cock out and giving himself the first of what he knows will be many strokes. The pleasure even this brings is almost too intense, considering that it is only his own hand when he has gotten used to something so much better. Still, it makes him groan slightly, squeeze his fingers just right.  
“How does he feel?”, he asks Merlin, his voice strained, and he knows by the way Eggsy shivers that the boy must know what he is doing.  
“Like heaven. You really trained him well.”

There’s that satisfaction again, of knowing that Eggsy is appreciated the way he should be, but then Merlin fucks into him hard and deep, and a moan spills from the boy’s lips that sounds familiar, just like the way Eggsy moans for him and –

\- and that satisfaction is still there, but not only that, there is something else blooming in his chest, an emotion Harry has never gotten familiar with. He wouldn’t call it jealousy, as a matter of principle, but it might be just that.   
He’s still achingly hard, his cock straining, leaking, but instead of stroking himself, he’s up in a moment, not thinking. Definitely not thinking, because otherwise he’d still be in his chair, doing what he planned to do, and not crossing the distance between him and the pair on the sofa.

Merlin hasn’t noticed the change, is still fucking into his pet mercilessly, but looks up when Harry puts a hand on his shoulder, even if his pace doesn’t falter.   
“What?”, the other grits out, in between two groans, and Eggsy looks over his shoulder with his eyes glazed over, pupils blown so wide Harry can’t make out any of their usual green.   
“I’ve an idea, something I wanted to try for some time now but never could.”  
Merlin doesn’t stop, but he looks interested, tilts his head in a silent question.  
“I think the little slut could take the two of us at the same time.”

That finally makes Merlin’s thrusts falter, at least for a few moments, and makes Eggsy keen at the back of his throat, part desperation and part lust.   
“You think he could?”, Merlin asks, lets go of the boy’s hips and instead strokes his hand down Eggsy’s back. “God, that would be amazing.”  
“I don’t know, could you?”, Harry asks, looking at Eggsy now, who is hanging on every word he utters, even while he grinds against Merlin’s cock, like he cannot possibly help himself. “Tell me, my little whore, could you take two cocks at once? Open up enough you could let us fuck you both?”

At first, the only answer he gets is a moan, low and long and still desperate, and it’s all Harry needs to know, and he’s known it before; the boy would do anything for him.   
“I c-could”, Eggsy gasps out anyway, after another few seconds, “I think so, Master, if you wanted to try…”  
Their eyes lock, and it’s Eggsy’s muttered _Master_ , which makes Harry stop, lets the jealousy still clenching around his heart relax a little. He reaches out, drags his fingertips across his boy’s cheek and watches Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut.  
“Good Lord, you’ll be the death of me”, Merlin groans and pulls Harry back to the present. “Hurry the fuck up, or otherwise you won’t have a second guy to fuck him together with.”

He can hear the lust in Merlin’s voice, knows that he means it, and so Harry does what his friend asks of him, hurries up. Eggsy’s eyes flutter open when Harry draws away, follow him as he takes a step back.   
“Lay back onto the couch”, Harry tells Merlin, who sighs, but does as he is told with another little groan, pulls away from Eggsy. The lack of something inside of him makes the boy whine softly, look up at Harry with wide eyes.   
Merlin lays down, dark eyes still on the pair of them, even as Harry drops a tiny kiss on the boy’s lips.   
“I want you to sit on Merlin’s cock now, pet”, he tells Eggsy softly, his voice low. “And bend forward as much as you can. Can you do that for me?”  
There is a little, almost imperceptible nod, although Eggsy still looks almost out of his mind, then the boy moves, even if his motions are slightly slower than usual, slightly clumsy. It’s with a low, lovely moan that Eggsy sinks down on Merlin’s cock, spine bending and eyes closing as he’s finally filled up once more.

Harry doesn’t deprive the boy of his touch any longer, just rubs his fingertip across the rim of Eggsy’s hole, still stretched around Merlin’s cock, slick with lube, and hears his pet mewl. It’s a sound Harry loves, always has loved, so he does it again, rubs and teases, even while Merlin is fucking him, until Eggsy is shaking, wet, desperate moans dripping from his lips.   
“Do you want more?”, Harry mutters, voice almost soft as he just so pushes his fingertip against the boy’s entrance, not yet letting it slide inside of him. “Tell me, pet, do you want my finger? My cock? Do you want more inside your filthy, little hole?”

There is a pause that’s just filled with the sound of skin sliding against skin, then Eggsy lets out a shuddering breath.   
“P-Please, _Harry_ , master”, the boy begs, knows just what it is Harry wants to hear, just like he has for months now. “I want you, please-“  
He cannot help but smile, even if Harry knows that there is hardly anything good and pure about the curl of his lips right now; all of it has to be sharpness and lust. Maybe he should answer and warn the boy, but he doesn’t, wants to hear his surprised gasp, see the tenseness in his muscles.   
It’s just one finger, but Harry still makes sure to slick it up with the excess lube spread around the boy’s hole, before he pushes it inside of Eggsy.

Although it’s just a single finger, it makes all three of them moan, Eggsy because of the stretch, Merlin because of the pressure, and Harry because he knows what is about to come.   
“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ ”, Merlin growls, goes completely still, which must take more strength than Harry thinks he’d possess. “ _Hurry_.”  
And Harry wishes he could, but he cannot possibly risk this, just because he cannot be patient, and hurt Eggsy too severely now.   
So he doesn’t, just lets the boy get used to it for a few moments, before he starts fucking him with his finger, slowly, shallowly, until he can feel the muscles relax around his knuckles. The entire time, Eggsy has been making little sounds, gasping, wet, moan-like sobs, which turn more desperate with every passing moment, every little thrust of Harry’s finger. It’s only when they have sounded like it’s only lust, not pain fuelling them that Harry deems it enough.

“Can you take another?”, he asks, crooks his finger upwards just the slightest bit, making Eggsy’s whole body shake, push down onto the intrusion.   
It’s that what keeps the boy from answering for a few moments; when he does, it’s a frantic nod. Eggsy’s green eyes are closed, his brow furrowed and his breath coming in tiny little pants and to Harry, he has hardly ever looked more beautiful.   
“Alright”, he replies to warn both Merlin and his pet that what they are feeling is about to get even more intense. Adding even more lube, he rubs another fingertip over Eggsy’s swollen rim, just softly at first, then increasing the pressure until he can push it into the boy. It’s a tough fit, but that’s the beauty in it, to see Eggsy fight to take it, his body resisting at first until it gives in, gives himself _to Harry_ , pain and pleasure both making him tremble. Against his knuckles, Harry can feel Merlin’s cock twitch; the other gives a shallow thrust, groans, and it’s strange how easily Harry forgets about his friend, about how difficult it has to be for him to keep calm, to keep still.   
“Just tell me before his filthy little hole makes you come”, Harry tells him, teases, and Merlin growls, pushes himself up on his elbows a little bit.   
“Have you any idea how fuckin’ hard this is?”, he grits out, glaring at Harry. “And just because you’ve grown so soft that you don’t want to hurt your little fuck toy.”

There is truth in the accusation, they both know it, so Harry doesn’t try to deny it, instead, he shrugs, pushes his fingers a little deeper and makes Eggsy cry out with it. He wonders if they boy still listens to what they are saying, or if he is too far gone by now.   
“I just don’t want to break him. And I doubt you’d want me to do so either.”  
“I might, if it would make you _hurry the fuck up_.”   
Harry is certain that Merlin would like to say more, but he’s not eager to listen, so he shuts him up in the easiest way possible: reaches around and squeezes Eggsy’s little, dripping cock. It’s hardly any stimulation, but enough to make the boy clench around them, inner muscles convulsing and sending Merlin back down onto the mattress, hips snapping upwards.

He can’t suppress a grin and doesn’t have to, instead just keeps his hand wrapped loosely around the boy’s cock, giving Eggsy something to rub against while Harry works his second finger deeper into him. It seems to help, because Eggsy doesn’t stop moving, pushing into Harry’s palm. He’s not trying to make himself come, most likely because he knows he won’t be allowed to, just to ease the pain, and Harry gives him that, gladly.   
“You’re doing so well”, he whispers into Eggsy’s hair, curls his fingers up to rub them over his boy’s prostate, a little touch to make the boy throw back his head, gasp for breath. “Such a good little pet, so perfect for me.”  
Continuing his ministrations, Harry scissors his fingers as well as he possibly can, trying to stretch the boy’s hole a little further. It’ll make fucking Eggsy with them so much easier later, and so much more pleasurable too.

The boy’s breath is still troubled, but it evens out as Harry mouths along his neck, the side of his jaw, as he slowly starts to slide his fingers in and out of Eggsy, getting him used to the feeling. He relaxes bit by bit, grows pliant under Harry’s touch again, and yet it’s only when he is sure that Eggsy is feeling more pleasure than pain that he looks away from his pet and at Merlin, whose eyes are screwed shut, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. He seems a moment away from just giving up and fucking up into Eggsy in abandon. Harry cannot blame him.

He withdraws his fingers completely, only to add more lube, cause Eggsy to whimper, although Harry cannot be certain, if it’s the lack of stretch or the cold of the liquid that draws those delicious sounds out of the boy.   
“Do you want more already?”, Harry ask, mutters the words into Eggsy’s shoulder and thrusts his fingers back into the boy’s loose, sloppy hole. “What a filthy little slut you are…”  
He doesn’t quite expect a response, but he gets one anyway, another whimper at first, then Eggsy turning his head to look at him. His eyes are almost black with lust, his cheeks flushed and his lips bitten red; he’s a vision, Harry’s very own incubus.   
“P-Please, master, please”, he whispers, begs with an insistence that surprises Harry. “Fuck me, I need your c-cock -  it’s – it’s not enough, fill me up, please, I need you-“   
“You want me to fuck you?”, Harry asks, feeling his cock twitching, hardening even further at the thought of being inside the boy. “Already?”  
“…please.”  
It’s hardly more than a sigh, that one word, but it’s enough for Harry. If Eggsy says that he is ready, he will accept it.

“Alright”, he tells the boy, scissors his fingers one last time, twists them so he can press them against Eggsy’s prostate. “I will, pet.”  
The answer seems to have been the right one, since Eggsy relaxes visibly, even while he grinds back against Harry’s fingers. He’s beautifully pliant as Harry pushes him even further down against Merlin, who grunts, urging Harry to hurry up with his glare.

It only takes a few moments for Harry to take off his clothes and yet it seems like forever until he is back at Eggsy’s side, finally getting onto the sofa behind him. The boy’s hole looks obscene like this, loose and swollen around Merlin’s cock, and although he knows he shouldn’t, he just cannot resist touching it once more, just a fingertip ghosting over oversensitive skin.   
The stimulation is barely even there and yet enough to make Eggsy shake and moan, push back his hips in an almost demanding fashion. Needy little brat.   
He could tease, could drive both his best friend and pet insane, but Harry hasn’t got the strength to do so anymore, not when his cock is leaking, so hard he hesitatess to touch it to spread lube over the shaft, because even that little stimulation seems too much to take.

Still, he grits his teeth and does what he needs to do, makes sure his cock is slick and won’t tear Eggsy apart, even if it might feel like it anyway. He takes his place behind Eggsy, which is where he belongs, always, brushes fingers down the boy’s spine, a little bit of a warning while he lines up his cock, feeling Eggsy’s hole twitch against the head.   
It’s stretched and fucked out already and there is no way Harry could possibly feel even more turned on than he already is, but it’s a close thing, especially when Eggsy arches his back, silently begs for Harry to continue.

It’s a plea that cannot go unanswered, and the need is burning white-hot in Harry’s stomach, impossible to deny, anyway.   
Pushing in isn’t a conscious choice, it’s an instinct, an inevitability, Eggsy’s body resisting until it doesn’t anymore, giving in to the pressure and accepting Harry inside. And Harry is used to the boy feeling impossibly tight around him, gripping him like a glove, but this is different.   
This is Merlin’s cock pulsing next to his, limiting the space he has to the bare minimum, this is Eggsy’s inner walls fluttering, convulsing around his shaft, this is knowing that the boy has to be stretched to his limit, maybe even further than that, that every movement must seem thrice as intense as usual to Eggsy.

His eyes flutter shut and Harry cannot help but moan, a sound that is echoed by two more voices, Eggsy’s softer, desperate, and while Merlin’s is hoarse, more of a feral growl than anything else.   
Although Harry’s body is screaming at him to go, to fuck Eggsy to shambles, he takes a moment to breathe, partly for the boy’s sake, but mostly for his own; he’d hate to come too soon.   
Eggsy is trembling, little huffs of breath, which sound like Harry punched them out of his body, falling from his lips when Harry pulls out a few inches again. The friction is more intense than he has ever felt it, pleasure not coming in sparks, but tidal waves, coming close to drowning him.  
And it’s impossible to wait now, to give Eggsy time, because every fibre in his body is demanding satisfaction.

He fucks into Eggsy again, forces another gasp from his pet, another, another, like every inch of Harry’s cock he has to take is breaking him to pieces. Still, Eggsy doesn’t flinch away, keeps his legs spread so Harry can take him whatever way he wants to.  
From the underside, Merlin is shallowly thrusting into Eggsy as well, his cock dragging against the sensitive rim of the boy’s hole, the length of his shaft dragging against Harry’s, adding a new kind of friction, of pleasure. It’s enough to drive him insane, almost enough to make Harry forget all about synchronicity and just losing himself in some kind of frenzied rutting into the boy’s pliant body.   
Only almost, though, but in the end, some control will make it better for all of them.

Merlin’s thrusts are uncoordinated, driven by nothing but pure need, making it hard for Harry to find a rhythm that suits them both, especially with Eggsy squirming between them. It’s only when he puts his hands on his pets hips to steady him, keep him still, that Harry manages, grounding Eggsy enough to keep them both afloat in this mess of lust and pleasure.   
The rhythm he sets is slow, sensual, but enough to drive him out of his mind, to make Eggsy’s moans flow from his mouth in a seemingly endless stream. It’s like Eggsy can’t think anymore, is reduced to the most basic of his instincts, rocking between them, letting himself be used in whatever way is wanted from him.

He’s perfect, not just like always, but even better, and Harry couldn’t ever be strong enough not to lose himself in his body, the slow drag of skin against skin, the contractions of Eggsy’s muscles, the pleasure every thrust inside of his pet is igniting within him.   
Eggsy is shaking, his moans becoming softer, soundless, like he doesn’t have any strength to make noise anymore, and Harry can feel himself getting closer to the edge just knowing in what state they have put his boy in, his balls drawing up. He wants nothing more than to spend himself deep inside of this boy who was supposed to fill a role and yet ended up doing so much more, but suddenly, that is not enough anymore.

Coming inside of Eggsy is one thing, but while Merlin is still fucking his pet, it won’t be what he needs – it won’t be claiming him, marking him.

Gritting his teeth, Harry picks up his rhythm slightly, causing Eggsy to fall forward a little further still, allowing Harry to fuck him deeper, harder. Merlin is breathing heavily, his hips grinding his cock into the boy between them, and Harry knows the signs, all of them.   
And he’s right; it takes another one, two, three thrusts and then Merlin is falling apart.

He comes with a growl, thrusting almost violently up into Eggsy, who takes it, takes everything. Merlin’s come is hot against Harry’s skin, making the next thrust into the boy smoother, slicker, better.   
The motion draws an almost pained groan from Merlin, who must be slowly getting oversensitive, which is just what Harry needs; a reason to take Eggsy where he belongs.

He pulls out, even if it makes the boy whine breathlessly, and falls back onto the couch, grabbing Eggsy’s hips again to pick him up, pulling him over. His little pet is flushed, his eyes hooded and almost completely black, his lips an almost angry red, and Harry… Harry loves him fiercely.   
Merlin must still be there, but is forgotten, because Harry is breathless with this, leans in to kiss Eggsy messily even while he pushes the boy down onto his cock.

He’s still as hot inside as he was before, but Eggsy’s hole is loose now, slick, feels just as good as he did before.   
“Perfect boy”, he mumbles, and Eggsy keens, rolls his hips, and that is all it takes for Harry to lose control, fuck up into his boy, hard and fast, almost rutting into him, and now it’s just them, there is no need to hold back.   
It might take seconds, might take minutes, every moment of it pushing Harry closer to the edge until he is tumbling right over it, free-falling. After having it drawn out for so long, it’s pure ecstasy coursing through his veins, blurring every thought in his head to nothingness.   
His thrusts get harder, faster, and somewhere in between the tidal waves of pleasure rolling over him, Eggsy comes, without being prompted, without any stimulation to his cock. His inner muscles are milking every drop of come out of Harry, while Eggsy is grinding down onto him, like he is lost to the world, like this is all that matters.

And maybe, it is.


	12. Epilogue

Harry closes the door behind him, setting down the umbrella he always carries and shrugs out of his coat. It’s a handsome thing, dark and heavy, but Harry sets it aside without a thought, uncaring if it wrinkles. After all, it has been almost a week since he last was in London, and eight days since he last was home.  
“Eggsy, I’m back”, he calls out; he knows that his boy is here, can see that hideous pair of trainers Eggsy begged him for in the corner. It’s not where they should be, and Harry files that fact away for later.  
And yet, although Eggsy is here, there is no answer.

Pushing a hand through his greying hair, Harry sets out to search, but finds the living room and the kitchen empty, even their bedroom is, if a bit messy, looking untouched. Harry takes off his tie, his jacket, because even if the boy will remain lost for today – maybe there was an emergency at Kingsman Merlin forgot to mention, things like that are known to happen – Harry doubts that he will go out again today.  
He’s just in the process of picking a cardigan when there is the tiniest, faintest sound coming from the study. Hardly more than a whisper of a noise, but enough to catch Harry’s attention.

For now, he leaves the cardigan where it is, the messily made bed and the tempting possibility of a hot shower and walks out of the room, and really, the door to his study is opened a crack, just enough to see warm, electrical light shining through.  
He raises an eyebrow, although there is no one to see it, because even if he hasn’t seen what is behind this door, he thinks he knows what is awaiting him. For a moment, Harry considers letting his boy wait a little bit longer, so he can get himself a drink, but in the end, he decides against it; he hasn’t seen Eggsy for so long after all.

Slowly, but with a steady hand, Harry pushes open the door, and wishes he would have gotten that drink after all: The sight in front of him is enough to make him feel a little bit breathless. Then again, it might just be the blood rushing from his head to his cock as quickly as it possibly can.

Eggsy is on his knees in front of Harry’s desk, a sheen of gloss making his lips glisten, a hint of mascara deepening the green of his eyes. A familiar collar is locked around Eggsy’s neck, proclaiming him taken, but there is little the boy – the young man, if Harry is honest with himself, something he isn’t – is wearing other than that, just a whisper of golden lace stretched across his skin.  
It looks familiar, but still, a few seconds pass until Harry can put a date and occasion to the garments.

The boy has grown in the years that have passed since he last saw the golden lingerie on Eggsy, he has filled out with muscle, so they do not fit as well as they used to, but none of that matters to Harry; it still might be the most beautiful sight he ever came across.

“Eggsy”, he says quietly, watches Eggsy’s eyes grow soft and playful.  
“Welcome back, master”, the boy replies, shifts a little to display himself even better to Harry’s eyes. “I hope your trip went well. I talked Merlin into letting me leave earlier, so I couldn’t watch you come back to HQ. But I thought that a bit of a surprise was due.”  
It explains a lot – Merlin had only told him that another handler would take over for Eggsy, no explanation given except for _“stop asking questions, Galahad, you will see your boy soon enough”_.  
“Why’s that? You aren’t usually one for surprises.”

Eggsy chuckles, but when Harry steps a little closer, he can see the heat in the boy’s eyes.  
“Well, yeah, I usually prefer orders, but you know, special occasions and all.”  
“Like?”  
Harry tries and yet cannot think of any anniversary, anything he might have missed.  
“It was two days ago, when you were still in Guatemala, but it’s been five years since I last wore this. Since my training was finished.”  
He looks up at him, love and lust and devotion written across his face in big, bold strokes, and Harry knows those feelings so well, can feel their twins inside his own chest, shining out of his eyes.  
Five years, far longer than he ever would have thought, and yet five years well-spent, with a boy that became a perfect pet, a lover, a partner in the end.  
Stepping closer, Harry cards a hand through Eggsy’s hair, watching the boy crane his neck before he leans closer, rubs his cheek against Harry’s clothed thigh.

“Oh, my boy”, Harry mutters, and Eggsy looks up at him, green, glittering eyes, golden skin and pink lips, the most exquisite thing he has ever set eyes on. “Your training won’t ever be complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> I wanted to give a little bit of a glance into what happens in their future, namely, Harry finding Eggsy a job at Kingsman. Not as an agent, of course, but as a handler, so Eggsy can be there whenever Harry is at home to fulfill his duties, but won't be put in danger.
> 
> Thank you all for coming along on this ride, and thanks for all the lovely comments ♥

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
